Sporting Chance
by BellaMorgan1
Summary: Alec and Magnus are a few months behind in celebrating their second wedding anniversary because Max and Raphael have just decided they no longer want Cecily as a little sister. Izzy and Simon have added a son, Michael Lewis, to join Charlotte. Clary and Jace also have a baby girl, Ava Rose, to join Christopher. PART V of Chance Series
1. Cecily Lightwood-Bane and her Teddy Bear

**Chapter 1 – Cecily Lightwood-Bane and her Teddy Bear**

"Dadddyyyy!"

The cry echoed off the walls in the living room all the way to the second-floor landing where Alec currently stood with Magnus and Raphael. Raphael had a fever and wanted to stay home from school, the problem being Magnus had court and Alec had a meeting with his boss about his interview for Division Chief, it was a horrible day for either of them to stay home.

"Paappaaa!"

Cecily's voice rang in Alec's ears as he looked down at her, she was on the couch with Max sitting in the oversized armchair, Alec's recent furniture upgrade. Max had a sheepish look on his face and Cecily had tears on her cheeks.

"Go." Magnus groaned while kneeling on the floor to get a good gage of Raphael. He had a mental note to call Clary, she was home on maternity leave but did she really want a sick eight-year-old at home with a newborn. He would have no choice but to call and ask.

Alec made it down the stairs and in a flash, Max tried to make a run for it. He pointed at his son with a frown, "Don't you move." He picked Cecily up and tucked her into his side, "What's wrong?" He used his right hand to try and wipe away her tears. She snuffled and pointed at Max. Alec looked over to him, "Just come clean. I don't have time for this right now. We are already running late."

"It was an accident." Max looked at his feet, swinging out in front of him. He was way too short to reach the floor, none of the kids were tall enough to sit in the chair and reach the floor. There was a small thud every time his feet hit the chair.

"Max." Alec bent down with Cecily in his arms, she had stopped crying but she looked like she was going to burst any minute with fresh tears. "What was an accident?"

"I was showing Cece that Berry could fly but he hit the wall and went behind the couch."

Alec looked over to the couch as if willing the worn-out stuffed bear to magically appear from its hiding spot behind the couch. She had this bear since her birth and it went everywhere, and he meant everywhere with her except daycare. "Get your shoes. Get your backpack. Wait by the front door and don't say a word." He growled out in a stiff voice. He went over to the couch and bent over to look behind it. Sure enough, the bear was back there hiding and wedged towards the bottom. He didn't have time for this. "Alright, baby girl, I'm on the rescue mission." He sat her down on the edge of the couch and knelt as far into the back of the couch as he could to reach the bear. He got it by the hairs on her little foot. He pulled and got the bear from its wedged in spot. He held the bear out to his daughter and watched her smile with glee and hug the bear to her chest, she added a giggle when she finally got him squeezed in tight to her. She sent a glare to her brother who had taken up post against the front door.

Magnus made it down the stairs with Raphael close behind. Since his fever wasn't too high, he was going to try him in school first to see how long he lasted. Alec's meeting was at nine and Magnus should be out of court around eleven so he was hoping Raphael could make it to lunch. He would take the rest of the afternoon off and pick him up early if he could just try to make it. Raphael agreed. "Shoes and backpack. Go." He pushed lightly on his back. "What happened?"

"Max sent Cecily's bear behind the couch and it needed to be rescued." Alec was standing up straight and watching Cecily continue her glare at Max. "Baby girl, pick out your shoes. We have to go."

"No." She snuggled her bear, flipping over on the couch and tucking her head into the arm of the couch.

Alec groaned and picked her up, which led to a squeal from her, "Listen to me, we have to go to daycare. Pick out your shoes or I will." He set her down and she walked over to the shoe rack and pulled out her pink Barbie shoes that lit up when you wanted in them.

"And I want another one?" Alec whispered when Magnus leaned in for a kiss.

Raphael rejoined them.

"Well, we missed the bus." Magnus looked at his watch. "I'll take the boys; you take Cece."

Alec plucked the bear out of her arms and set it on the chair while he put on her shoes. The one place the bear was not allowed was daycare except for show and tell days. She reached out for the bear with a fresh set of tears but Alec held firm on her to keep her in place. "You know Berry can't go with you to daycare. She'll be sitting right here waiting for you when we get home." That didn't sit well with her and Alec had to take her out to the car while she cried.

Magnus looked at Max while helping Raphael with his shoes, they were new and the laces were still wax covered and came undone, so he gave up and began helping his son with them, "Max, we will be talking about you picking on your sister tonight."

"It was an accident. The bear was flying and it was an accident."

"You know better than to mess with her bear, accident or no." He stood up, "Let's go." He rushed the boys outside to his car.

 _Happy Monday_ was the only think Magnus could think of in that moment.

…

Alec was holding onto the bridge of his nose as tight as he could so he didn't feel the screaming pain currently going on in his brain. Between the boys this morning, Cece, her bear, and the issue with his client he was ready to bail. They had a client refusing to work the account manager assigned to him because she was 'too young for the position'; given this was her first solo client. The account manager wanted to file an official complaint against the client and she did so, behind Alec's back. The HR lead was currently in his office with Carol, the team chief, and Jessica, the one filing the complaint. Unfortunately, there was no proof to back up her claim and they were stuck in a spot they didn't want to be in. The email proof from the client was more than enough to hurt Jessica's complaint and now they were stuck with who to believe and who to protect.

The HR rep was sighing and shaking her head. Jessica had a tear-stained face. And Carol was stoic as always. The pain the three of them was giving was enough to make him want to quit.

"The Division chief needs to be involved at this point." Alec finally said, he looked over at Jessica. "Jessica, please wait outside."

"No, this is about me. I'm staying."

"Okay," Alec looked her in the eyes, he didn't like her much and her review was the year was poor at best and Carol did not like her. She was always trying to have private meetings with him and he called him cute to the other staff members. He ended that real fast as he refused to have a repeat of the last time an employee thought he was cute. He went her to the same HR rep who was currently in his office for a meeting and told her to stop or she would be removed. She stopped but she wasn't handling her career at the company well. This client was a long time client and an easy project for her to prove herself, or so he thought.

"Carol, you have worked with this client, you have seen the emails, and you are Jessica's direct line supervisor. If you would like to would you please share your opinion. You don't have to right now if you don't want to. We can have a private meeting later if you don't want to speak in front of Jessica."

"This is bs." Jessica yelled, "You should have my back. I'm your employee."

"Kaley, would you please?" Alec pointed to Jessica.

"Jessica, let's go." She stood up and held out her hand. "You have to leave, or we'll just talk after you are gone for the day."

Jessica glared at everyone and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as hard as she could on the way out. Thankfully, the door wasn't glass or Alec was afraid it would have broken.

"I would have spoken in front of her." Carol looked between the two, "She's a horrible employee. She hasn't done anything well. She barely got a 3.0 on her grades for school. As an intern, we were given her records and she was fighting with the client by an email. I don't know how to protect her even if she's an employee."

"I would agree, her permanent file has two counsels in it already. Both inappropriate behavior against male employees. This would be her third time." Kaley frowned, "I'm not even sure how she made it past the internship."

"Carol, call the client tell him you will be taking over their contract for now. Kaley, speak to your boss on the actions needed at this point. This is her third strike and I will speak to my chief but I would recommend letting her go. She has shown no remorse and she's swearing at us has been nothing but inappropriate and I'm putting up with that. If she isn't let go, Kaley, I wasn't her removed from my team."

"We will also be sending her home for the week without pay. She can use her PTO but normal pay will be withheld." Kaley groaned, "This is going to get ugly."

"She swore in an email the client; she should be fired on the spot." Carol spoke up, "I'll call her back in Kaley are you staying."

"No, I'm going back to my office. I'll call you with anything new." She stood up, grabbing her files and left.

"Carol, call Jessica in. I need to break the news to her and I need you to stay."

She nodded, "Alec, good luck on your interview."

"Thank you." He smiled, "It was rescheduled to next week due to travel issues."

Carol smirked at him and went for Jessica.

Alec put his head down on his desk, hitting his forehead more than once for good measure. Today was a nightmare and he internally begged for this day to be over.

…

Alec held on to Cece as tight as he could with her screaming in his ear, the worst thing on the planet could have happened. Max and Raphael had broken Berry beyond repair. The kids were fighting and Max tried to take Berry out of Raphael's hands and the bear ripped. Cecily witnessed the whole thing and the scream of bloody murder she let out had Alec thinking someone had died. He was shocked the neighbors didn't run over to make sure they were all alive. He went into the living to find Cecily bawling her eyes out, red ugly crocodile tears streaming down her face with a piece of Berry in each of his son's hands. If this Monday could get any worse; he asked himself. He picked her up and pressed her head into his neck while patting her back. He looked at the boys and they froze in place. By the time lunch had come Raphael was feeling much better and actually stayed in school all day.

"What happened?" He couldn't help but feel like that was all he asked anymore when it came to the boys and their treatment of their sister. He was getting weary with it and his voice was getting louder, "Speak now."

"Raph had Berry and I went to take it back from him and she ripped. It was an accident, dad."

Alec took a deep breath. Then another. After the horrible start to the day and a terrible afternoon at work, he was hoping to come home and relax. That was not the case, "Both of you sit on either end of the couch and don't move, or so help me god, you will both be grounded until you leave for college." He didn't like getting loud or being that type of father but he really couldn't stay quiet with Cecily crying in his ear. The trail of tears were making their way through his shirt and on his skin. "Give me the bear." He held out his hand and each piece was given to him as the boys went by for their side of the couch. "I don't want to hear a single peep out of either of you until your father comes home, do you understand me?" He waited for each to nod before carting his daughter into the kitchen.

He sat her on the counter to get her a juice box; he kept his eyes on her while she cried, softer now that she had her favorite juice in hand. He set the bear on the counter next to her, looking it over. He could try to sew the bear back together but it was basically a lost cause.

Magnus chose that moment to come home, coming in from the side door, "What's up?" He asked, kicking his shoes off and loosening his tie.

Alec held up a piece of the bear whose head just flopped to the side with a sigh, "Your children are in the living room awaiting punishment for killing their little sister's bear. They say it was an accident."

"They did that." He came over and kissed Cece on the forehead. "Time for a new bear?"

Cecily grabbed the bear piece out of Alec's hands and tucked the bear to her chest, some of the stuffing came out and floated to the ground. She let out a fresh set of tears looking at the floor.

Alec frowned at the sad sight before him. He took a deep breath and picked up the other piece. "I'm going to take her upsides to see if I can sew it back together until we can go to the store." He picked Cecily up, "You should have heard her scream; it would give you nightmares."

"Where-"

"Living room couch." Alec eyed Magnus, "I can't handle them today. I'm sorry to make you the bad guy right now but you didn't hear her scream. I literally thought someone was dying."

Magnus leaned over and gave their daughter a long kiss on the cheek, "You listen to me, little one, I'll handle your dorky brothers. You go with daddy. We will find you a new bear if we have to."

Alec nodded and carted her off, not looking at his sons as he went by. He was afraid he would yell at them and he didn't want that. Magnus would handle them. He bounced Cece a little more than usual to entice a giggle from her. It was a little giggle and it was strained with tears but it was there.

"Alright, you two, follow me." Magnus pointed at them from around the corner, causing them both to jump. He stopped long enough to pull out two trash bags from under the skin; he handed one to each of his sons. "You took your sister's favorite toy away from her, so I'll be taking yours. Let's go. March it downstairs." He didn't plan on throwing any of them away but packing them up and setting them off to the side for them to stare at and not touch would be a substantial punishment.

Max gapped at him with an open mouth and wide eyes, "Max, if you fight me on this then all of your toys will be gone and we won't replace them." He saw the look then move to Raphael's eyes, "The same goes for you. Right now you have both also lost the use of the PlayStation. I can give that up too if you like." They both shut their mouths and marched downstairs. "I'll be down after I change."

This was not the first time they were too rough with Cecily's things and broke something she loved. And he knew it would not be the last. They were boys, they were rougher on their toys than girls typically were but they needed to learn to leave their sister's things alone. He was going to start by having the boys each pick out a stuffed animal to give to their sister in a peace offering then they were going to pack up the rest of their stuffed animals and other toys. Accident or not they needed to learn a few lessons. Toys didn't grow on trees and making their sister cry was unacceptable.

…

Clary was sitting on the grass with Chris, Charlotte, and the latest two children; her daughter Ave and Izzy's son Michael. She was watching Max and Raphael climbing the slide backward and Cecily was sitting on Magnus' lap. She was surprised that Max and Raphael were allowed to play after the week they had, Alec had called her in annoyance two days ago not knowing what to do with the boys right now. They were trying everyone's patience.

Cecily had not left Magnus' arms except for when Alec walked into the room then she had to be in his arms, or she would cry. Clary watched as Magnus and Alec both tried to get her to calm down but the loss of her teddy bear had seemed to take the toll on the little girl. She was taking it harder then she should have but Alec and Magnus were at a loss on what to do for her. They tried to buy her a new bear but she wouldn't have any of them. Magnus was getting annoyed at the situation without meaning too and Alec had just put up with it. He sewed the bear back together but it wasn't holding up well. Magnus had gone tough love but Alec was still giving in to her whining.

"Cece, come play with us," Clary called out to her.

Cecily looked over at Clary then back to Magnus, "Papa?"

"Yes, princess." Magnus went to ignoring Jace and looking at his daughter.

"Papa put me down." She gave him a look of 'or else', it screamed pure Alec from her black hair and blue eyes.

Magnus smirked, "I'm not sure." He wrapped her up in his arms and squeezed her tight to him.

"Papa!" She let out a squeal and giggle so loud almost everyone turned to her. She pushed on his cheek when he went in for a kiss. "I want Aunt Clary."

He sat her down and watched her run off to Clary with a sigh. He grunted and groaned when Alec flopped down on his lap, sideways. The chair he was in had high armrests and not made for someone to sit sideways without their legs going high in the air. "Ouch." He groaned again, "You are not as light as our two-year-old."

"Yeah, but I offer more then she does." Alec whispered to him while standing up, "Come with me." He picked up Magnus' hand and pulled him towards the house. "I need to speak to you about something."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Jace snickered.

Alec ignored his brother and dragged his husband inside, once they were in the house Alec turned and quickly wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck tugging him into a kiss. Along, drown out kiss that he hoped would last for a while.

Magnus bunched his hands on Alec's side and walked him back into the nearest wall. The tilt of his head allowed him to suck on Alec's bottom lip with added pressure.

Alec pushed off the wall and stepped up the two steps from their back door into the kitchen. Never pulling his lips away he continued back until his back hit the countertop on the far side of the kitchen. The blinds leading to the backyard had been closed earlier when Alec thought of this plan to make out with his husband while their children were being watched. He would have pulled him inside ages ago if Cecily hadn't been whiny all morning.

Magnus shifted his hands down to the back of Alec's hips, bending slightly he picked Alec up and pushing him onto the countertop. He pulled back with a smirk, "We're going to get caught."

"I can live with the thrill," Alec smirked, going in for a kiss to Magnus' neck.

"Alec," Magnus let the warning in his voice hang in the air, he was getting weaker and weaker as Alec changed to the other side of his neck, hooking his legs around Magnus' back, and dragging his hands through Magnus' hair. He had lost his willpower this morning and left his hair down; no spikes and no hair product were stopping Alec from running his hands through his hair and tugging on the ends. It was a rare sight and Alec was going to make full use of it. The tug was enough for Magnus to throw caution to the wind. "Come on." He pulled back and held onto Alec's hand as he came down off the counter. He pulled him until they made it to the living room and pushed him onto the couch. It would be too much to drag him upstairs to their bedroom but here they would hear if someone came in.

Alec smirked, bringing his hands up to Magnus' hips as he came down to straddle his waist. "We need more of this." He lifted his hips up to grind against Magnus, loving the sound they brought out in each other.

"Alone time in the daylight. We were getting good for a while then Cecily came along." Magnus nodded in his response. "We need to fix her whining, I don't want to do it again after the boys." They already had enough problems with Max and Raphael when they were younger.

Alec nodded, "Stop talking." He went in for the kiss and Magnus let him lead the kiss.

They were given almost ten minutes on the dot of alone time before Clary came in with Cecily, who wanted to know where her parents had gone. She caught them making out on the couch. Alec had his a hand on Magnus' lower back with his shirt bunched up to show off the skin Alec was currently touching while his other was hidden in the back of Magnus' pants. Alec's shirt was pulled to the side with the tell, tell sign of Magnus' kisses. It was a small bruise but one Alec would be sporting for a few days at least. They pulled apart slower than Clary would have thought with them getting caught.

Magnus moved over to sit alongside Alec with a leg still laying across his lap. Clary didn't want to know more or look anywhere else except for their faces, she put Cecily down on the couch and bolted back outside.

Alec pulled their daughter over to him, where she was nestled into their sides between her dads. She started speaking about how she wanted Berry back and other things involving her teddy bear. Alec and Magnus just listened to her talk. Magnus leaned over to rest his head on Alec's shoulder, listening to every word.

Moments like these were the reasons he loved his family.


	2. Cecily vs Raphael and Max Part I

**Chapter 2 – Cecily vs. Raphael & Max Part I**

"Cece, leave Kitty and Gray alone," Magnus called to his daughter, picking up her hand and pulling her back from the cats. They were resting on the back of the couch and she was standing on the couch, reaching for them. "Daddy is going to get you for standing on the couch. On your butt, Cece." He waited for her to flop down on the couch before he let go of her.

"Papa?"

Magnus sat down next to Cecily to try and wrestle her shoes onto her. They were going to the park if he could ever get his kids out the door. It was Tuesday and he had come home early when the kids had a half day or Admin Leave. He and Alec had a trade-off system when taking time off for the kids unless it was something along the lines of him having court where there was no way they could get off.

"Yes, buddy?" Magnus answer without looking up at Max, Cecily was squirming which made getting shoes on her feet a difficult task.

"I want ice cream." Max smiled from his spot by the door with Raphael, they were both waiting on Magnus and Cecily to be ready to leave.

Magnus looked up at him with a frown, "You know Raph can't have ice cream right now." Raphael kept getting sick from some dairy products but not all, so they were testing foods on him per doctors' orders to see which really made him sick and which didn't. Max sat there in thought for a moment, Magnus could practically see the wheels in his head turning, he was looking for a way to get ice cream while not being rude to Raphael. Magnus knew that look well. "Max, the answer is no. Whatever you are trying to come up with the answer is no. We talked about this and we agreed that we would all go without ice cream until we found out if that's making Raph sick. It's not fair to eat it in front of him."

He finally got Cecily's shoes on and let her go, she went to her brothers, having already forgiven them for their Berry mishap, stood with them.

"How about we take a picture for daddy since he's stuck in the office?" Magnus quickly took a picture of all three of them by the door, then he went over to get down on one knee and take a selfie with all the kids. He sent them both off to Alec and pushed the kids out the door. Max and Raphael were talking about some new game a kid had at school, while Cecily held onto Magnus' hand and her new teddy bear in the other. Alec tried to get her to name it something else but she would have none of it and called him, Berry. She pointed out that this one was a little boy, even though the bear had one pink paw with the year inscribed on it. Monday after work Alec picked her up and spent a daddy/daughter day at the mall with dinner and a teddy bear adventure. Magnus got the boys and spent time taking them out to dinner. None of them had gone out much so Alec and Magnus agreed that it would be helpful to spend some time out. Cecily finally fell in love with a bear and the whining ended, so did her glaring at the boys which took over a week to get stopped.

Magnus felt his phone go off and it was a simple response to their photos.

 _Cute family, Mr. Bane._

He smirked and sent back a GIF of a Chuck Norris putting a thumbs up. He grinned at Alec's response and tucked his phone away.

The walk to the local park was only two minutes but Cece was in his arms before they even made it to the end of the street. She snuggled into his neck with the newest Berry tucked in her arms between their chests. She was in that cuddle all the time stage and neither he nor Alec ever complained. At least she wasn't in the 'I'm not going to listen and torment my baby sister' stage that their boys had adopted. They knew it was going to be a little hard on the boys but they had been so good with Chris and Charlotte, but apparently, it was different when the baby didn't go away at the end of the day. The boys were only a few steps ahead of him until the park came into view and they ran the rest of the way to see who could get to the slide fast enough.

"Hey, be careful of the smaller kids," Magnus yelled after them but he got no acknowledgment back.

He took Cece over to the toddler side of the park and watched her eyes light up over the small swing. She finally upgraded out of the basket swing and it was now her jam to spend hours on the little swing, she kept talking about how it was made just for her. Their swing set in the backyard didn't have a little swing so she couldn't go on her own.

He kept glancing over to the boys to make sure they were staying out of trouble.

The park was new this year to their community and had the fresh new equipment. They tried to bring the kids out every couple of days in the summer to get them out of the house and active, it was never hard to get them to play outside which helped but they still allowed them to have their game time when they wanted. Usually, they only allowed that on the weekends, homework was the most important part of the week.

Max was still a natural when it came to just reading it and knowing it. He hardly needed any help with any assignment and he still got top marks. Raphael was a little different. He learned best by explanation over reading and so it was usually them sitting at the table and working it out. He also got good grades and was good at focusing when they worked through the problems. Each boy learned differently and it came down to whoever was available for the evening. It didn't matter if it was Alec or Magnus, he still focused and sat through the problems.

Magnus fell head over heels in love with his husband when last summer Alec took Raphael to the bookstore for one on one time and pick out some study books for the summer. He made sure Raphael was open to the idea first beforehand and they did it in secret and Raphael was all too happy to show off his new workbooks and his icee, not ice cream, that Alec got him from the café. It was these little reminders that he married his dream man that just made his heart explode. Alec and Raphael had a bond just as strong as Alec and Max. They both took the time out of their schedules to spend solo time with their children as well as family time. It wasn't always easy, but they made it work the best way they knew how.

His phone went off then, it was Alec.

"Husband?" Magnus answered.

" _My afternoon meeting got canceled. I'm thinking of cutting out early."_

"Oh yeah, that would be perfect. I have Raphael's doctor appointment tonight and I wasn't looking forward to taking all the kids with me."

 _Alec laughed into the phone, "I would kind of love to see that."_

"You're not nice." Magnus frowned and gave Cece a slight push to get her a little more speed, she kept dragging her feet and would slow down too much which was lead to a complaint on her telling him to push her. "His appointment is at five. Can you be home?"

" _Of course. Where are you?"_

"Park. Cece is quite demanding with her swing." He smirked when she looked up at her name. He blew her a kiss. She went back to focusing on her swing; she didn't really understand anyway.

 _Alec laughed again, "I have to go. Love you."_

The phone clicked off with the disconnection and went back to focusing on Cece. He glanced at the boys quickly, they were still climbing up the slide then back down, another boy around their age had joined in on the fun.

"Hi, I've seen you out here before."

Magnus turned to the female voice in front of him. She was standing off to the side of the swing with her young son in her arms, at least Magnus figured he was hers since they both had light blonde hair and super dark brown eyes. It seemed an odd combination to Magnus, so he spent longer focusing on the child then he should have.

"That's my son, Even and this is Isak. My ex-husband was from Denmark and he had the family names picked out."

Magnus was trying not to frown at her, he didn't ask, "I'm Magnus and this is Cecily. The boys are Max and Raphael."

She smiled at him, "They play from time to time, so it's nice to know their names. We should do a play date some time." She tilted her head to the side.

Magnus had been around the dating scene enough before Camille to know what that smile and head tilt meant. He knew he was a good-looking man and people hit on him all the time, sometimes in front of Alec, even though it was clear he was taken. He actually frowned at her this time. "I'll have to ask my husband when a good time is."

"Oh, you're married?"

Magnus saw her smile faltered for a moment, he wanted to smirk at her shock but he held himself back, "Yep." He flashed his left hand up to show off the black wedding band, "You might have seen Alec here from time to time. He brings the kids here as much as I do."

"Oh maybe." Her head tilted way back to the other side.

Apparently, him being married wasn't a deal breaker for her, Magnus groaned internally, this was going to suck. The words slammed around his head where they accidentally slipped out, "Yeah, we like to come together but he's working while the kids had a half day."

"Yeah, Even had the same half day. It was too nice out to stay indoors."

"I agree. The kids are enjoying themselves."

"Papa, push," Cece called out, then looked to the lady. "Go away." She frowned.

Magnus pushed her and smiled at his daughter, even she was catching onto the lady's motives and didn't like them. "Sorry, she wants Papa time. I'll see you around." He dismissed her with that hoping she would get the point and leave. She didn't, at least, not right away. Magnus willed himself not to say anything else until the women did decide to leave.

"Daddy!"

Magnus frowned and looked up, Alec was walking towards them, still dressed in his work clothes and Magnus noticed he was wearing the famous red tie of his. The things that tie has seen made him smile a huge grin, work events for both of them and bedroom events.

"Hey, baby girl." He knelt down and caught the swing as she came at him, "Having fun?" He kissed her forehead and let her go.

"Yep." She popped out the ending with a dramatic flair, which was all Magnus. "Papa. Push."

"I was at home when I called." Alec stood up and kissed Magnus. "Cute blonde." He tilted his head to the side.

Magnus followed his head tilt and sure enough, it was in the direction where the blonde had sat down. He realized he didn't even know her name but he knew the names of her kids. "She didn't even quit when I flashed my ring and went on and on about my sexy husband."

"Sexy?"

"Okay, I didn't say sexy but I did talk about you a few times." Magnus shrugged.

"Oh, then let's do this a few more times." Alec pulled on Magnus to him by his shirt, wrinkling the fabric, and pulling him into a deep kiss. Alec grinned into the kiss as he pulled back just a breath away and went in for another kiss.

"Daddy? I'm done." Alec pulled back to look down at Cece who was tugging on his pant leg. He released Magnus and pulled her up into his arms. The bear tucked in close, "I'm thirsty."

Magnus eyed the boys, they were nowhere near being done but he didn't want to be alone at the park with the blonde one. "You want Papa to take you home?" Magnus asked.

"NO." She buried herself into Alec's side, he had a smirk on his face. "I want daddy."

"Do me a favor and no flirting with the blonde one." He grinned.

Magnus frowned, "That's not funny."

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny." He glanced over and she was staring at them, "Although, the staring is a bit creepy. She doesn't care about the fact your married?"

"I would rather deal with a fight with the boys then stay here alone. She creeps me out."

Alec's eyes went wide when Magnus spoke louder then he should have, if Magnus didn't feel comfortable then he wasn't going to leave him here alone; he knew that feeling. He looked at the boys, "Max, Raph, let's go." He yelled over to them. They both stopped and stared at him. He could always tell when they were sticking in for a fight, "Now." He called again.

The blonde woman came over, "You must be Alec, Magnus, was telling me all about you."

Cecily popped up to look at the women again causing Alec to quickly adjust himself to her fast movement. The boys came over then and Cecily flopped back into his chest, her forehead knocking into his collarbone. One of Max's favorite moves from when he was her age. The vibration hurt, "Ouch, Cece, stop that." He groaned when she twisted again, getting as close to him as she could, pulling on his tie at the same time. If he didn't know better, he would think Cece was staking her claim on him, "I am. And you are?"

"Victoria." She smiled looking from Alec to focus on Magnus, "Can't the boys play a little longer? Even would appreciate it."

"I'm sorry, they can't," Alec answered but Victoria's eyes never left Magnus. Alec could practically see her undressing Magnus with her eyes. He frowned, "Let's go boys." Alec tapped Max on the back of the head to get him moving, "What do you guys want for dinner tonight? I was thinking Chinese."

Magnus pulled on Raphael who took little effort to catch up to Max, "Have a nice day." He said following Alec. When he got close enough, he picked up Alec's free hand, intertwining their fingers. "Very creepy." He whispered to him.

Alec nodded, "Yeah, she could have undressed you with her eyes a little less."

Max and Raphael were distracted and far enough ahead to not say anything except about what they wanted for dinner.

Magnus groaned, "Can we forget this ever happened?"

"Until the next time, you come alone to the park." Alec pointed out, they turned down their street, Magnus was silent the rest of the way home. The boys were standing on the front deck area waiting on them. He put Cece down as soon as they made it inside. "Boys, take Cece downstairs and play until dinner."

"Dad, we don't want her," Raphael complained.

"She's a baby." Max cut in. "She cries."

"Guys, stop." Magnus tried to cut in but Raphael frowned at him.

"Can't she stay up here?" Raphael cut back in. "Play with you."

Alec stared at Raphael and Max with wide eyes, Magnus saved him and spoke up, "You know what? I am sick and tired of you guys being mean to your sister." He spoke with a stern voice, eyeing both of the boys, "How about you both sit your butts on the couch in time out until dinner. You will have three hours to figure out how to get along with her."

Alec finally unfroze his brain, "Seriously, you two." He shook his head. Cece froze in front of him, he was sure she didn't understand much beyond neither of them not wanting her.

"Daddy?" She turned to Alec, raising her arms up to be picked up, "I'm not a baby."

Alec picked her up with a frown, her bear squished close to her. "How can you two be so mean to your sister lately? You're supposed to be her big brothers and protect her. I can't believe you guys. I'm going to change."

Magnus frowned as Alec made his way upstairs, she wasn't crying but she was frowning, not understanding. "You know last week when I packed up your toys and I gave them back to you just two days ago?" Magnus waited for their nods, "They're gone again. And this time the PlayStation is gone, gone. Maybe when you have no toys and no games, you two will figure out how to be nice to your sister. I don't want to hear one word between you two, do you understand me?" He waited for another nod from each of them.

…

It was almost dinner time and both the boys were pushing Alec's limits even further. They had to use the bathroom more times than he's ever seen them in their entire lives. Magnus had taken Cece to go pick up Chinese, the doctor's office called and had to reschedule Raphael's appointment due to a sick doctor. Alec didn't want to treat the boys to take out but he had taken nothing out and he didn't want anything to make for dinner. He groaned again when he turned around to see Max standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What?"

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I bet you are. Go sit down." He watched Max frown, he walked him back to the living room, "What is the deal? What is so wrong with having a little sister?"

Raphael shook his head, "I don't want to play with her all the time."

Alec frowned, sinking down onto his knees to look at his kids, "You two are supposed to protect her not hurt her feelings. How would you like it if Max told you he didn't want to play with you?" He looked at Max, "Or if Raphael didn't want to play with you? I do not ask you guys to play with her all the time but once in a while I need you to watch her while Magnus and I are busy."

"I like her but she's a baby and she cries when she doesn't want to play the same game." Max filled in for him.

Alec asked, "You like her? You don't love her?"

"We do." Raphael cut in. "We do love her."

"She's not a baby, she's a toddler, and she loves to spend time with you guys. She always wants to play because you are her brothers." Alec sighed, "When we talked about the possibility of having another child, you two were both on board and excited." He wanted to cry, never in a million years did he think Max and Raphael would be this mean and reject her. They were always messing with her and being mean. The bear incident was just the final straw. When they didn't say anything but look at each other, "Alright, fine, I will never ask you to play with your sister again. But all your toys are still gone. Tomorrow when you're both at school, I'm cleaning out your rooms. Everything in the basement is gone. PlayStation and all your games." He already looked at his calendar and sent his boss an email that he wasn't coming into the office tomorrow. He had vacation time to burn and he was standing his ground. He was going to clean out their rooms. "I'm glad you two like to read because the books are the only thing you guys get to keep."

"Dad-" Max and Raphael whined at the same time.

"No, you guys can't be nice to Cece you don't desire your toys. Magnus and I work hard and we pay for those toys, they are mine and I can do what I want with them."

The front door opened then, Magnus let Cece run in first, "Daddy, Papa gave me a cookie." She held up part of her fortune cookie to show him. She looked to Max and Raphael, "Want some?" she asked in all of her two-year-old innocence.

Alec stood up and let Max and Raphael talk with Cece, she broke her cookie to share with them completely forgotten about why she was upset with them earlier or them hurting her bear. Magnus squeezed his arm as he went into the kitchen. "Alright, go wash up for dinner. Come on, baby girl." Alec picked her up and took her into the kitchen to wash the cookie from her fingers.

"Dad, we're sorry." Max frowned at him.

Alec nodded, "I know. Go wash for dinner."

"You still love us?" Raphael asked, neither had moved yet.

That got Alec's attention. It was like the light bulb went off and he suddenly had a complete picture in front of him. That's what this was about. They thought he and Magnus didn't love them anymore. Alec still made it a point to tell each of his children he loved them every day, most times more than once a day. "Go see papa." He put her down and pushed her towards the kitchen. "Do you guys really think we don't love you anymore now that we have Cece?" He waited for them but neither moved a muscle. He went back to them, kneeling back in front of them. "Max, Raphael, listen to me." He picked up each of their hands, "Nothing in this world will ever stop my love for you. You two are my boys and that will never change. I love you both so much. I do love you both! I tell you both I love you every day because I mean it. Don't ever think for a second we don't love you."

Max let a few tears fall and Alec wanted to join him, it was breaking his heart that his boys thought they didn't love them anymore. "That's what makes this hard for me and papa. We are disappointed that you can treat Cecily this way." He squeezed their hands. "She loves you too. She came in here and the first thing she did was want to share her cookie with you guys." He stood up, "I want you both to go apologize to your sister and give her a hug and kiss. She loves your guys and I know you love her too."

The rest of the evening went smoothly for the most part. Max asked Cece to play and she said no then ran off to her room, she was still her sassy self. Max just looked at his parents and Alec shook his head. He told them to go downstairs to get ready for bed. They were both going to bed early tonight. He wasn't going to give them a moment to play. Alec made sure to give them each a hug, a kiss and told them he loved them before sending them downstairs.

"We still taking toys away."

"Oh yes," Alec nodded, "The PlayStation and games for sure. I'll be a little easier on their toys in their rooms but they are gone. I am not dealing with this crap from them. They need to learn what they did was wrong."

Magnus nodded, "I was thinking maybe we need to do something to make them realize we are all in this together and I think we should legally change their last names."

"What?"

"We all have different names. I get we are blending but I think we should get them to have the same names. Change them to Lightwood-Bane." Magnus reached out to take Alec's hand in his, "I've actually been thinking about it for a while. I was thinking of changing my name first. But I think we should do it for the kids."

"Let's ask them and see what they want to do." Alec stood up and kissed Magnus softly on his forehead. "You get the boys, I'll get the girl."

"Yeah, I want to talk to them about the whole 'not loving them' thing." Magnus stood up and headed for the basement while Alec headed for Cecily's room.


	3. Clary & Alec vs Jace & Magnus

**Chapter 3 – Clary & Alec vs. Jace & Magnus**

"Damn, Clary, this is the third family day Jace has missed. He's working a lot." Simon spoke up while rocking his son in his lap, he had been fussy all morning and wanted to be held by no one but Simon. He suddenly understood Max's need for Alec in the beginning. He instantly felt bad for making fun of Alec because he now understood.

Alec frowned, he had been thinking the same thing. "Yeah, what's been going on?" Magnus was next to him with Chris on his lap, Cece and Charlotte were on the grass close to them with the rest of the kids around the swing set. Ava was in his hands, it always amazed his family that all the babies just wanted Alec and would only behave for him.

"He's working and when he isn't working, he's in the home office working." Clary frowned, she had been so upset with Jace they got into a horrible fight on Friday and she was almost glad he wasn't here today. She wanted some peace away from him.

Alec's frown deepened with the turn of the conversation. He could see she was upset, her eyes had a redness to them like she had been crying all night, "Clary, are you okay?"

"Actually, can we talk in private?" She asked, looking at him with a clear pain.

Alec stood up, handed Ava off to Magnus who had to quickly adjust with Chris on his lap. Alec wrapped his arm around Clary's shoulders, guiding her inside and to the living room. "What's up, girlie?"

"Jace and I got into a huge fight on Friday. I made him sleep on the couch." She frowned, sitting on the couch and tucking her feet under her.

Alec sighed, she looked like she was curling into herself to make herself as small as possible. "I'm sorry." He knew it was something stupid to say but it was something and better then an awkward silence.

"I've never had to do that before," she admitted.

"I have. Well, okay, it wasn't Magnus; it was me. During the whole Underhill situation. I slept on the couch a few times. It happens. I'm a hundred percent sure Simon has slept on the couch as well." Alec smirked, "Trust me Clary it won't be the first time, in fact, I'm surprised it was the first time with Jace being Jace."

"Jace and I have always been so in sync with each other. We've had play fights but not like this. This was bad." She hugged her arms around her stomach, she suddenly felt a chill run through her. "This was a major fight. We said things."

Alec moved to the couch and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in tight to him. Clary was his best friend but Jace was his brother, it was a tight spot for him to be in but she had been there for him his entire life since high school and he wasn't going to turn her away, "It's going to be okay. You guys have been together through some tough times before and this will pass."

"I accused him of cheating." She whispered. She couldn't bring herself to speak any longer.

Alec really frowned then, that was not what he was expecting. "Clary, you know Jace would never in a million years cheat on you."

"I know." She sat up straight then, twisting to look Alec over, "I know. But the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. He literally is at work from seven in the morning until seven at night and he works Saturdays and Sundays. I am basically raising the kids alone and I am so burnt out. Chris hasn't felt well and Ava isn't sleeping much. Plus my own job where I have to wake up super early. I honestly don't know how single parents make it. You made it look for effortless but man was I wrong. It's so hard and it's taking its toll on me, on the kids, and our marriage."

"You know I lucked out with Max, he was a good baby, and it was just me and him. I had no life beyond him." Alec didn't know what to say to her. "Magnus and I barely made it past the first date because I was scared to date with a child because I never did anything outside of Max. I had to call you for restaurant ideas because the only I knew was ones that served chicken nuggets or mac and cheese."

"Did Magnus think you were cheating with Underhill?" She put a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said but she wanted to know the answer all the same.

Alec paused, he knew that part of her wanted him to say 'yes' because it would make her feel better about her saying it to Jace, but he had to be honest. "No, Clary, he didn't. I'm sorry, but to be honest, the words never even came out of his mouth. We had so many fights dealing with Underhill, I feel like he would have said something or yell, if he had."

She let the tears fall then, "I don't know how to talk to Jace right now. I'm so upset and scared."

"Maybe you should just talk to me and not my brother."

Clary stood up at the words, staring at Jace who was in the kitchen doorway, they never heard him come into the room.

"And maybe you should leave my family along." Jace was glaring at Alec now. "How could you ever accuse me of cheating, Clary? Then to talk to Alec about it."

Alec stood up at the words, he could tell Jace was angry at him. "Jace, I was listening to Clary while she's upset. What do you want me to do? Tell her not to talk to me." He glared right back at him. "Or maybe you shouldn't work so much and talk to your own wife." He knew the second the words left his mouth he shouldn't have said them, even if he was thinking them, and they weren't wrong.

"Maybe you should worry about your own marriage. You know what? This is bullshit." Jace turned and left. Clary went around Alec calling out his name as she went after her husband.

Magnus shifted to the side to let Jace and Clary pass by him. He went into the living room and stared at Alec with a deep frown, "You shouldn't have said that."

"Not now, Magnus." Alec frowned watching Clary go outside to calm Jace down. They had gone out the back door with all the children, he hoped they wouldn't fight in front of them.

He put his arms over his chest, "Yes, now. You need to leave this up to them."

"What was I supposed to do? Huh? Tell Clary to stop talking." Alec threw his hands up in the air, "She's my best friend."

"But, she's his wife." Magnus raised his voice. "They need to figure this out on their own."

"Clary was using me as a sounding board." He didn't want to but he felt the fight coming, he wasn't going to back down and Magnus wasn't either. "What? She isn't allowed to speak to me again?"

"I'm not saying that. But I don't think you two take Jace's feelings into account when you talk or make your jokes. I don't think you take my feelings into account either."

"What?" Alec let his jaw drop for a second.

Magnus wasn't going to let this go, he wasn't willing to drop this. He didn't realize it had bothered him until this moment, "You two are always making jokes about being friends and being more than friends. We know you guys are kidding but I don't think you guys get that they are insensitive to Jace and me."

Alec couldn't move, he couldn't understand the words coming out of Magnus' mouth. He and Clary had always been that way; their entire comfortable going friendship had been that way since day one. It was one of the aspects that made them work so well. They always joked that way. His brain couldn't wrap itself around their fight.

"Guys?" Izzy came into the room with Charlotte in her arms. "Jace stormed off and Clary packed up the kids to leave. I think we are going to head out as well. The boys and Cece are still outside." She frowned at them.

When it was clear that Alec wasn't moving Magnus looked over at her. "I'll get the kids." He left without a glance back or a word to Alec.

Izzy stood there for a moment, "For the record, I know you and Clary have always been that way but right now, it's not a good idea."

"Am I supposed to stop being her friend?" Alec asked, still staring at the place Magnus had just been.

Izzy shook her head, "No, but maybe wait for Jace to cool off a little bit. They aren't doing well and if he thinks his wife is better off with someone else, then it might hurt them."

Alec shook his head and watched Izzy leave. He couldn't understand his family. What did they think him and Clary were going to start having an affair because she and Jace are having issues? He was hundred percent gay, it wasn't even possible. What was so hard about that? Yeah they joked and sometimes Jace would get annoyed with it but it had been years since Jace said anything about it. What was happening right now? He couldn't wrap his brain around what just happened.

…

Magnus hadn't spoken to Alec for the rest of the night even when the kids went to bed. He couldn't stop himself but he was being huffy about it. He couldn't even prevent himself from actually huffing from time to time. They were in bed together and for once Magnus was glad they had a king sized bed so they could have some space from one another. Alec's relationship with Clary didn't really bother him when he actually thought about it, he liked their banter. He was glad Alec had the type of friendship he always had with Ragnor. Alec never talked bad about his banter with Ragnor or asked him to stop even when some of it wasn't appropriate. He had a lot of time to think about it while putting the kids to bed, Alec had gone for a run which left Magnus to put all three kids to bed himself.

He felt guilty because he had thought Alec was cheating on him, he was just better at holding it in. He had doubted their relationship the same way Clary had with Jace but he never spoke the words. He glanced at Alec who was roaming around the room getting ready for work in the morning, he just finished his shower from his run and it was too early to go to bed for the night. Alec had a routine to get his clothes ready and make sure he had everything for Monday since it was the hardest day for him to get up early. He huffed and went back to the book in his lap. He read the same words three times already without taking them in.

"Would you stop that?"

Magnus looked up to see Alec staring at him.

"You sound like Max when he was younger. Say what you want to say because the huffing is driving me crazy."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be in here?" Magnus groaned at the words, they were not the ones he wanted to say. "Alec, I didn't me-"

Alec closed his eyes with a sigh, "Okay." He knew if he opened his eyes at that moment he was going to cry. He felt like crying. How had Jace and Clary's fight turned into him and Magnus' fight? He took another deep breath and opened his eyes. He just stared at Magnus who stared back at him with sad eyes. He took a run to get out his frustration but it was back, and he didn't even look at the time when he announced he was going for a run and left or he would not have gone; and leave Magnus with the night time routine himself.

"Ale-"

"Stop. Just stop." Alec held out his hand, "Clary and I have been the way we are before you and before Jace. Not to sound like a petty child but she was my best friend first. She knew I was gay first. She knows everything about me. And I'm sorry if the long-standing jokes we have always made for the last ten years is insensitive to you and Jace but we have always made them, so it's not so easy to just stop them. But since they have bothered you for so long, I'll do my best." Alec finally dropped his hands. "But right now, right now I can't be in here. Not when it's okay for your friendship with Ragnor to be that way but mine with Clary is a problem. I can't be in here with you." He went for the door, not stopping when Magnus called his name.

…

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday all came and went with Alec and Magnus barely speaking to one another. It was Thursday and neither had work the following day for the Fourth of July. They talked about doing a BBQ but since they already planned one for the end of July as a thank you to their teams at work, they decided to skip it. They had no plans but to stay home with the kids. They both tried hard not to let on that they were fighting or barely speaking.

Alec tried and tried every single night and a few texts but Magnus wasn't talking to him. He went as far as getting them pizza tonight for dinner but Magnus barely had a slice and left the table. As was the same routine every night since Monday. Alec tried talking to him in bed every night but Magnus didn't say much other than he was reading, which he was, but that didn't stop Alec from trying to talk to him.

So here he sat on the back porch with a beer. It was his third beer in fact. He waited until Cece was asleep for over an hour to make sure she wouldn't wake up easily and brought the entire six pack outside with him and the baby monitor. Magnus had put the boys down and started a work out downstairs, so Alec knew he was safe to have as many as he wanted and then hit the sheets whenever he was done. He honestly didn't know what else he could do anymore. Magnus was clearly still upset and going through something that he didn't want to talk about so tonight after the pizza he gave up. He didn't even speak to him when he picked up Cece and carted her off to play then bed. Magnus didn't want to talk, so he didn't want to talk. It was childish to take Cece to bed so early, he shouldn't have done that but he wasn't thinking. He just knew he couldn't be in the room with Magnus being Magnus to their children and ignoring him.

He heard the back door open but didn't open his eyes that he closed just moments before. He did sit up straight when Magnus pulled the beer from his hands, he opened his eyes in time to see him sit down next to him.

Alec felt himself getting angry, "If you don't plan on speaking to me then you can leave. I would like to enjoy my beer without the awkward silence." Alec instantly felt like an ass. He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't. Magnus had refused to speak to him all week and now he wanted the silence then Magnus showed up. This wasn't their marriage but Alec couldn't help himself. He wanted to be alone.

Magnus frowned at him, "I know."

Alec looked at him; just looked him over, from head to toe. He sighed, "No working out?" Alec reached forward and pulled out another beer. Alec took a sip and held it out to Magnus, he knew his original would be gone shortly since there wasn't much left when Magnus took it from him.

He still had his workout shorts and a worn-out Michigan State t-shirt on, but he wasn't sweaty like his standard post work out. "I saw you outside with a beer and knew I needed one." Magnus downed the rest of Alec's third beer and accepted the outstretched bottle.

Alec went for another, leaving the last lonely beer in the case. He would have to get the second one soon, he wasn't drunk enough like he planned. The beer was supposed to be for tomorrow but he needed them now.

Magnus leaned forward, elbows resting on knees, "I've been distant all week because I didn't know how to tell you something." He went back to his beer, downing half of it in one go then went silent.

Alec stood up and went back inside, he grabbed the next case and came back out; Magnus was still in the same position he left him in except for the empty bottle that added to their pile. Alec took out the last one and mimicked his normal first sip and sat it on the table in front of Magnus, he set to cleaning up the bottles into the empty case. He froze when Magnus spoke up with words he never thought he would hear.

"I lied." He whispered, "I did think you were cheating on me with Underhill. I never told you but I thought it."


	4. Time to Talk

**Chapter 4 – Time to Talk**

Alec looked at the empty bottle in his hand with indifference. His first thought was he wasn't drunk enough for this conversation. His second thought was pure dread. It had been years and it was still coming back to haunt him. His brain kicked in and he finished his cleaning up, not saying anything. He picked up his degraded beer, drinking it and moving in for the last one he sat on the table.

"I wanted to trust you completely but a small voice in my head thought you weren't turning him in because you enjoyed the attention."

Alec whipped around to look at him, he couldn't speak. He quickly looked away. The pain he saw reflecting back at him and the dread in his stomach made him ache.

"I only thought about it once and I quickly pushed it away but this fight Clary and Jace are having, made me think about it again. I've spent the last few days thinking about it. I knew I had to tell you but I didn't know how. I felt horrible for having those thoughts but the situation was so messed up." Magnus tired to eye Alec but he wasn't looking at him, not that he wanted to know what was hiding behind his favorite pair of blue eyes.

"It's not like I gave you any reason to be confident in me," Alec spoke in a whisper, he blinked surprised to feel a tear running down his face. Magnus looked up at him, again, and Alec quickly wiped it away.

"It wasn't that, I know you love me and you loved me back then but for an instant, I thought about you leaving me. I couldn't handle it and the thought came and went. But when we spoke about him and you said everything you did about not liking it, I said 'I know,' but I didn't. I lied. And I'm sorry."

Alec shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You have every right to feel what you feel and felt back then."

"Look at me." Magnus pleaded with him.

Magnus stood up but Alec backed away, knocking into the table. The sound of the bottle knocking together through the thin cardboard dividers echoed around them. Oddly loud in the empty yard.

Alec kept his eyes trained on his beer. He had messed up so much back then he always held onto the fact that Magnus always believed in him without a doubt. He was such an idiot. The words rattled around his brain. He was so stupid. Magnus had even called him stupid back then and he truly was an idiot. He asked so much of Magnus and their relationship. "I'm sorry I put doubt in us. I can't ever tell you how sorry I am. I've spent years working through my own feelings and emotions on the topic that I clearly didn't ask the right questions to work out yours. I really am an insensitive bastard over and over again."

"Alec, stop."

"You have to know I would never cheat on you. I love you. I love our family and I would never, never cheat." Alec felt his breath leaving him in a rush with no air returning to his lungs. "I'm so sorry. You have to believe me. I love us."

"Alec, stop, please. You're going to hyperventilate." He moved fast to catch Alec's arms in his. He just wanted him to look at him. "Look at me." He shook his arms but Alec wasn't going to look at him, "I was wrong for not being honest. I never said my emotions on the situation beyond yours and I should have. How could you have known my thoughts if I never told you? It was a fleeting thought and I forgot about it, it was a flash and done."

"Magnus-" Alec finally looked up at him, but he felt the tears behind his eyes. He couldn't blink or they would fall; he felt behind him to put his beer down. "This is never going to end. He will always have some pull over my life." He gave Magnus a sad smile with a sigh, he was trying to get around the air stuck in his throat. Alec eyed Magnus when he went to speak, "You're going to say I'm being overly dramatic."

"No." Magnus paused then nodded, "Okay, yes, yes I was." Magnus moved his hands up to cup either side of Alec's face, "And it's because that's my job. I had to work through the fact that I lied to you and I should have said something but I got stuck in my own head. I'm sorry for being a horrible husband the last few days."

"Are we going to spend all night apologizing to each other?" Alec wanted to look away but Magnus had him locked in place.

"Yes, but I was hoping for after we spoke the words we could say them again, over and over again in a more physical manner." Magnus went in for a kiss. He was going in a quick kiss, a tease to play off his meaning, but the second their lips touched Alec had a hand in his hair and was holding Magnus to him in a death grip.

Magnus pushed himself as hard as he could against Alec, he used his hips to show Alec just how physical he wanted them to be. They bumped into the table, the bottles of undrunk beer rattle along with the empty ones. Alec pulled Magnus to him locking an elbow around his neck to keep him in the kiss. Magnus moved his hands down to Alec's hips, up and under the shirt to feel skin on skin. He ran his hands up Alec's back to his shoulder blades, exposing Alec's lower back to the outdoor chill.

Alec released Magnus, pushing on his shoulders as he pulled his head back. Magnus took this as an invitation to move down to his neck. He trailed kisses down to the spot he wanted, his lips almost meeting his hands.

"Stop. Magnus." Alec pushed on him again, "Stop."

Magnus pulled back with a groan, "What?" He couldn't breathe without taking deeps breaths. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this."

"Sure we can." Magnus went back in for a kiss but Alec stopped him.

"Fine, I can't do this." He pushed harder on Magnus who finally took note of the words Alec was speaking and pulled back.

"What?" He physically shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Alec stepped to the side, the table was too close and he needed to move away, "Well for one, we're outside and we have a low fence with neighbors on either side of us. And for two, I'm pretty sure I'm drunker than I feel right now."

"We've had drunk sex before." Magnus frowned. He would let him have the point of being outside, it wasn't late enough for their neighbors to be asleep just the children. They weren't ready to show their neighbors how two gay men have sex.

Alec stepped back, he was planning on leaving the beer out here, he would clean up in the morning, "But never after an almost week-long argument. I can't have sex with you tonight, I'm sorry." He didn't wait for a response, he just frowned and walked away; taking the baby monitor with him. He was making another mistake but it didn't feel right. He didn't want to wake up in the morning with this same horrible feeling he was having right now. He made it to the staircase before he felt the tears. He kept thinking he really was too drunk for this.

He made it to their room when Magnus finally caught up to him, pulling him into a back hug before Alec could say anything.

"It's okay." Magnus whispered, "I messed up and it's okay if you don't want to have sex, but can I at least hold you." Magnus kissed the back of Alec's neck, relieved to hear the sigh from his lips. "Just let me hold you tonight. You are right, we shouldn't have sex while drunk after a fight. But I don't want to go another night without holding you. Can you give me that?"

Alec nodded, turning in Magnus' arms and wrapped his own at the base of Magnus' back. He sighed again and relaxed against his husband. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." Magnus buried his head in Alec's neck, he placed a small kiss on the spot where his shoulder met his neck, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you and I agree with you."

"I love you too." Alec pulled on his arms to get Magnus to step back. "Don't ever lie to me again. I don't care if it's something I want to hear or not, but don't lie. Not about something this big. I messed up a lot in that situation, hell I almost killed our relationship and my career. I will own up to that. But please tell me, is there anything else I overlooked?"

"No, and I swore I completely forgot I thought it until Jace and Clary."

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of spending three days ignoring me?" Alec stepped far back from Magnus then, he had to think and it was always hard to think with Magnus in his arms. He took the moment to place the baby monitor in it's usual place on his nightstand.

"I feel so horrible when the thought came back, that I could relate to Clary and I just panicked. I mentally panicked before I knew what was happening. I honestly wasn't sure what I was doing half the time I was awake and moving because I was in this haze."

Alec nodded, "Okay, let's go to bed."

"That's it. Just okay and we're good?" Magnus didn't move.

"Yes," He held out his hand for Magnus to take. "You said what you needed and apologized. I said what I needed and apologized. We can't keep on apologizing over and over again, it wouldn't help and it would become meaningless after a while. We both accept each other, shouldn't that be enough?"

Magnus snorted with a smile, "Sometimes I forgot how simple things can be." He finally took Alec's hand threading their fingers together and pulled on him, he got Alec close to him, "I love you."

"And I love you."

…

Magnus put Raphael down and pushed on him to get him away from his lap, "Child, it is too hot out here to hold on to you."

"You always hold onto Cece." Raphael looked up at him.

"She's only twenty-five pounds whereas your fifty pounds," Magnus spoke up. "And she still has her baby fat, your all bones." He reached over and began to tickle him which got the giggle he wanted and off of the fact that he couldn't sit on his dad's lap.

Alec was inside with Max who fell off his bike an hour ago and was still complaining of pain in his right arm, the same one he broke a few years back.

"Can you please watch your sister?" He got him in the ribs one more time before heading inside. "How's he doing?" He asked when he made it inside.

Alec had Max on the counter with an icee in his hands, his fingers and lips were tinted blue. "Yeah, he's fine." He kept his eyes on Max, "I'm going to give you two more. Make sure you help Cece with hers." When Max nodded, Alec put him on the ground and sighed, "He says its fine but its swollen a little." He busied himself with pulling out two more long sticks of frozen sugar water and open each one. "Cece gets the blue one. Raphael likes grape best." He held them out to Max and waited for him to nod.

Magnus went for the door, holding the screen open for Max, "Watch it for a few days and call the doctor."

"Yep." Alec looked out the window to make sure Max was helping Cece the way he should be. "They can be downright sweet when they want to be." He nodded his head in the direction of the children.

Magnus came up behind Alec and pressed a hand to the back of his neck, "How are you feeling? We barely got a hello in before the kids were raining down on us."

"I didn't drink enough to feel like shit. Just enough to make poor life decisions."

"Poor life decisions?" Magnus frowned pulling back, "What was this poor life decision?" Magnus wasn't sure what Alec was talking about but he wasn't out of his sight long enough since last night to make any more decisions that could have been good or bad.

"Turned down sex from my husband." Alec stopped watching the kids; the three of them were sitting in the shady spot towards the garage on the grass just eating their icee pops. He looked at Magnus and just sighed, "Last night was-"

"It was good for us. We talked." He smiled at him, "Besides it's not all about sex." Magnus kissed him, simple and gentle and lazy. "Sometimes I just like the calm side of our life. I feel like since we got married its always been on the go."

"It doesn't help when we have three kids, school, daycare, play dates, and each kid in different activities." Alec filled in for him, "It's kind of a shock that we can even make time for ourselves."

"But that's a problem– we don't."

Alec frowned. That was their biggest problem, they always did so much for the kids it took so much effort to do something for themselves, "I swear to god we need to hire babysitter already. What about Sarah? The one we see next door all the time with her friend. She seems nice."

Magnus had to smile, "When we see her outside we can ask her or her friend if they would babysit sometime. Or we need to find more playdates where we can drop the kids off and run." He smirked.

"That's not very nice." Alec smiled, "But I like the way you think."

"Papa? Daddy?" Max called from just inside the door.

"What's up child?" Magnus called from his spot, neither of them moving.

He pulled on his sister's arm with Raphael right behind him, "Cece got icee on her dress and she doesn't want to wear it anymore." He gave his parents an odd look, "She tried to take if off outside."

Magnus frowned, "We need to break that habit as well." He went to her and picked her up. Whenever she got dirty she needed something new to wear, she was a miniature sassy drama queen and had enough clothes to prove it. Alec claimed that was all Magnus and he had to agree.

Alec took their icee sticks from them and pointed to the basement, "Go wash up and pick a board game for the family to play, it's too hot to be outside today."

"Daddy, you come too." She held out her hand to him before Magnus could make it very far.

"No, you go with Papa." Alec smiled at her, he picked up her little hand and kissed it. "Pick out some toys and bring them down here." Alec looked at Magnus, "Board game night with the boys and Cece doing whatever Cece does when she doesn't understand our board game."

Magnus smirked at him. The boys had already left for the basement and Cece didn't really get the meaning behind Alec's word. "Taking bets on who cries first?"

"Of course. We wouldn't be mean parents if we didn't."

Magnus felt strong with his beat, "I pick Max. He's the sensitive one."

Alec shook his head, he kissed Cece's little hand one more time, "I pick Cece. She's the toddler."

Magnus leaned in for a quick kiss and left while Alec went to the fridge and got out drinks for everyone.

The boys came back up a short time later with their board game of choice; Life.

The only got to play for ten minutes before both Magnus and Alec both lost their bet when Raphael cried first because Cecily accidently ran over his foot with her pink tractor. He kicked out on the tractor on reflex which sent it flying, Cece got mad and smacked her brother but she hit the wrong one and got Max upset. And game night was over. Magnus sat back and laughed, it was hundred percent his family and he wouldn't change it any other way. Thankfully they had two more days to recover before having to go back to work on this holiday weekend.

Alec spent the most time putting the kids to bed as he put them all to bed while Magnus went for a run. He was more hungover then he let on but he didn't want to tell Magnus that a few beers were all it took to get him with a headache. He didn't want Magnus feeling bad for him, he just wanted to sleep. He had just made it to bed with a book when Magnus came back from his evening run, it was too hot to run during the day and running this morning was near impossible after drinking the next before. It was the amount that got them, it was how fast they consumed that much beer. At least that was the excuse Alec was going with.

Magnus came out of his shower to stare at Alec, he was so engrossed in his book he didn't even notice Magnus staring at him. He put his boxers on and climbed into the bed, tugging on the edge of the book. "Husband?"

"Mhhmm," Alec didn't stop his reading, "Yes?" He asked when Magnus tugged on his book one more time.

"How are you reading right now?" He tugged the book except for this time Alec let go and Magnus tossed the book to the end of the bed, "You are just as hungover as I am. Don't you want to sleep?"

Alec yawned with a nod, "I was waiting for you."

"Lay with me."

Alec did as he was told and laid back on the bed, fitting himself into Magnus' arms. They twisted and moved to get into a good sleeping position. Alec twisted one more time to turn off the lights with the remote.

"Tell me you love me," Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled into the darkness, "I love you."

"Tell me you think I'm pretty." He whispered again, he had a slight slur to his words.

With a laugh, Alec complied, "I think you're pretty."

"Awe, babe, how cute." Magnus kissed Alec's neck then settled back into the bed with a laugh. "My husband thinks I'm pretty."

"Goodnight, Magnus."


	5. The Makeup Sex

**Chapter 5 – The Makeup Sex**

Alec couldn't sleep.

He spent the first-hour tossing and turning. The second hour was pacing around on the first floor looking for something to clean. The third hour had him on the couch silently flipping through channels on TV; he wasn't shocked when he couldn't find anything.

It was currently two in the morning and he was back to pacing.

His mind was racing and he couldn't get it to slow down long enough to get even a minute of sleep. It had been a week since he and Magnus had their little fight and things had quickly gone back to normal; he loved their arguments because they never lasted long and then they were quickly forgotten. This one was different. Apparently, saying no to drunken makeup sex turned into a no for all sex. He had tried every night for the last week including walking around their bedroom completely naked and it had not fazed Magnus. He kept his nose in his book without a reaction. He even flat out asked for it and Magnus had said he was tired, which, if Alec had thought about the day they both had then he should have seen that answer coming. They had a small BBQ where Max and Raphael could invite two friends each to come over. It was long and exhausting but Alec was so jonesing for it he had to ask but Magnus said no and was asleep within a minute of his 'no'. He was almost shakey with need, someone might think he was a drug addict at this point. He reached a horrid point today at work when he got a hard-on in a meeting with his boy because his boss had a red tie and he kept picturing Magnus in his red tie.

It was very rare for them to go without sex, in the past they have, but ever since Magnus put his engagement ring on, it was a steady part of their life. Twice, three times a week they would have some form of sex, but usually, it was more than that. It has been an entire week and Alec went to bed every night hard and horny which it never helped when Magnus was snuggled up close to him.

He flopped back down on the couch with a deep sigh, he had taken to relieving himself three times this week but neither time seemed to affect him at all. He was hard and horny within minutes. His mind was taking a play from Magnus' playbook and was entertaining thoughts such as; he was going to die from blue balls or Magnus never wanted to sleep with him again.

Alec reached over and turned off the small lamp on the end table, so the only light was coming from the tv, he stopped on some HBO movie he didn't know the name of and he didn't care. He put his arms under his head and stared up at the ceiling wide-eyed and very much awake.

He didn't know how long he was laying there for but he knew he couldn't lay there all night. He would have to sleep at some point, they had planned on going to the zoo in the morning and there was no way he was going to survive that if he didn't get some sleep.

"Alec?"

Alec sat up straight when he heard Magnus come down the stairs and call his name. He was in his boxers and a t-shirt with Taylor Swift on the front, it was a gag gift from Izzy to replace his Queen shirt. Little did she know they actually did wear it, mostly to bed, sometimes to work out.

"Yeah?" Alec planted his feet on the ground to allow space for Magnus.

"What are you doing down here?" He came the full way down and took a seat on the end of the couch,

"Sorry if I woke you." Alec frowned, "I couldn't sleep."

"Obviously." Magnus looked at the screen with a frown, "Really?"

Alec looked at the screen with a sigh, "It was just what the remote landed on."

"If I had known you had a thing for Mr. Big I would have made you watch Sex and the City sooner." Magnus laid down taking a blue couch pillow with him to put his head across Alec's lap, looking at the screen. "I was always more of an Aiden fan myself but you can't argue with a man named Mr. Big."

"This is the first time I've even see a minute of this show." Alec looked down at Magnus and began playing with his hair. He had to smile when Magnus closed his eyes then opened them and shut them again. He was relaxed enough to sleep, lucky him, Alec thought to himself.

"You going to tell me what's on your mind?" He asked quietly opening his eyes and turning to his back to look up at Alec.

Alec shook his head, "It's nothing." He smiled, loving the feeling of Magnus on him; even if it wasn't the position he wanted. He would take anything Magnus was willing to give. They just weren't lining up well lately.

"Nothing, huh?" Magnus lifted his head and then put it back down, earning a groan from Alec, "I can feel your nothing through the pillow. Nothing on your mind?"

Alec twisted and moved from underneath Magnus' head, "It's fine."

"Do you realize I'm the one who sleeps next to you every night?" Magnus moved over to the center of the couch when he finally got up from his back, "I wake up next to you every morning." He leaned in close to Alec putting his hand on the couch arm to trap Alec in place, "Watch you walk around our bedroom naked almost every day."

"Well, if you know so much why didn't you say anything, or do anything?" Alec looked at him, he was slightly unnerved by his words.

"I was waiting for you. And the one time you did say something was Wednesday night, the same night we had seven kids running around our backyard until bedtime." Magnus kissed him on the tip of his nose then moved back. "How were you not exhausted after that day?"

Alec frowned, "Waiting for me? Why?"

"Because you were the one who wanted to stop last weekend and you had every right to stop but I wanted you to be sure again, so I was waiting for you to tell me you wanted me." Magnus leaned all the way back to the corner of the couch. He had a leg resting on the floor and another on the couch.

Alec watched Magnus for a minute just leaning back, his eyes still showed sleep in them, his hands resting on his stomach about where the microphone ended on his t-shirt, his stupid pink boxers that Alec hated but he looked like pure sex and he couldn't wait anymore. He was up and over in a heartbeat, one knees nestled between Magnus and the couch while the other rested on the thin strip of couch to the edge. He took Magnus' mouth and swallowed his moan. He felt Magnus' hands glide up his shirt effortlessly to reach the center of his back on bare skin. Alec rests a hand on the back of the couch to steady himself but his other hand ran through Magnus' hair, pulling at the ends to get him to tip his head back. He shoved his tongue in Magnus' mouth roughly, there was no going slow tonight. Alec wanted Magnus and he wanted him bad. He pushed his hips down to grind them against Magnus, hitting his stomach instead of his waist with the awkward position.

Magnus sat up a little straighter as best he could without releasing Alec's mouth, he didn't think he could if he tried with Alec's tight grip in his hair, pushing them roughly together. He pulled on Alec's shirt, he needed it off. Alec got his hint and sat up to pull his shirt off, giving Magnus enough time to sit up straight and work his own shirt off. It was risky for them to have sex on the couch with three children in the house but neither could move or think straight. Magnus moved into to kiss his way across Alec's chest, taking his time to suck on one nipple then moving onto the next one. He ran his hands all over where he kissed and where he still needed to kiss. It was uncoordinated and rough. Alec kept his hands in Magnus' hair while staying on his knees.

"Oh god, Magnus." Alec hissed out into the air around them. Magnus made it down to the edge of his boxers, pulling on each side to get them just as far down as he needed for Alec's cock to spring to life in front of him. He was rock hard and sensitive to the touch already but Magnus didn't care. He didn't waste any time in sucking Alec into his mouth. Only the tip as first then further. Out then even further then the time before, until he finally made it to the base of him, taking him down his throat as much as he could before releasing him and using his hand to stroke him and back in again.

Alec couldn't look at him, or he could come way too soon, so he stared up at the ceiling, his hand still in Magnus' hair and the other on the back of the couch to steady himself on his knees. The cushions moving with Magnus' quick movements, Alec was so close he started moving his hips in time with Magnus, "Oh god, I can't-" Alec couldn't get the words out in time before he came. Magnus pulled back to just the tip and swallowed as much as he could before back off together. He continued to stroke him, two more jets of cum landed on his chest, he didn't stop stroking him then. Alec looked down at him, Magnus was getting him hard again. It didn't take much as this point with his need to be with his husband was through the roof.

"Come upstairs with me so we can do this right, huh?" Magnus kissed the tip of Alec's cock after every couple of words.

Alec couldn't manage anything more than a nod.

He climbed off the couch on unsteady legs, pulling his boxers up as he went. Magnus gripped his shoulders after picking up their shirts, he didn't want the little ones to ask questions if they found the clothes first. Alec reached for the remote to shut off the tv then leaned in for a kiss but not to his lips. Alec kissed his neck, sucked on the base near his collarbone, he was trying to leave a mark they could hide.

Magnus pulled back and reached for Alec's hand leading the trail upstairs to their room. Alec made it to the top of the stairs before putting both of his hands on Magnus' waist and attacking his neck from behind. Magnus kept up the steady pace while tilting his head to give Alec extra room for whatever kissing he had in store for him.

Magnus gripped Alec's wrist when they finally make it into their room, he closed the door behind as gently as he could with his foot. "Alexander, we have to slow down, or we won't last long and I want to spend all night making up for the last week."

"I can't do slow." He honestly answered, "We can do slow for round two but round one I need you now." He pressed himself up against Magnus' back, rotating his hips in time to some rhythm he set for them. Alec's thin sleep pants held nothing and Magnus' thin boxer meant he could feel everything. It hasn't taken Alec long to get hard again just thinking about him having sex tonight; it didn't matter that Magnus just got him off.

"Oh, I think you can and I'm going to prove it to you." Magnus pulled him to the center of their room with a smirk, Alec wouldn't be able to see his smirk but it was there, firmly in place.

"Magnus…" Alec whined in a soft whisper.

He pulled on Alec's wrist to get him in front of their bed then pushed him hard, "Climb up to the center and lay on your back." Magnus gave him a pointed look when Alec didn't move. Finally, Alec did as he was told as Magnus got on the bed on his knees, reaching forward to pull Alec's shorts down and off; Alec helped him by lifting his hips off the bed when he felt the pull.

"I am going to fuck you. Then you are going to fuck me. Sound good?"

"Mag-" Alec lost his voice mid-sentence bent down and took him into his mouth, sucking on the tip and no further.

He was being Alec's own personal fluffier and getting Alec hard again. It didn't take much before Magnus backed off. He practically laid on Alec with a kiss while he reached over to his nightstand to pull their condoms and lube out. He wasn't lying when he told Alec what the plans were for the rest of their night. He wanted each of them to be well spent and satisfied before the night was over.

"Alexander," Magnus went back up onto his knees and looked down at his husband. He used his teeth to rip the condom open, throwing the foil packaging to the nightstand, and sliding the condom into place. "How slow can I go before you go crazy?" He asked with a lazy smile in hushed tones.

"Please," Alec moved his hand down to jerk himself, his erection was beginning to hurt with need, it didn't matter that he just came; he was in pain and the only solution was Magnus.

Magnus laughed, taking himself in hand and placing the tip of his penis where Alec wanted it. He smiled at the sigh Alec let out thinking he was actually going to just push his way in. Alec wasn't prepped and he wasn't ready to hurt his husband. Magnus picked up the lube and used the pump to get some on his hands, he jerked himself a few times before bringing a finger to Alec, pushing his way inside. The low moan Alec let out was enough to make him come on the spot.

Magnus quickly added a second finger, he realized he wouldn't be able to go slow tonight anymore then Alec could. Their fight had been rough and the time apart without kissing, touching, and making love to each other had been too great. He pumped his fingers in a slow circular motion, the little moans and mews coming from his husband was killing him. He couldn't wait any longer, Alec was ready for him. Magnus slowly inched his tip inside and moaned when Alec lifted his hips just enough to pull him deeper inside, the little arch of his back put him at the perfect angle and Magnus pushed himself all the way into the hilt. Alec's grunt and twisting his hands in the sheets were enough to get Magnus to stop for a moment.

He pulled on Alec's thighs getting him to hook his legs on him. Using his hands on Alec's hip for leverage, Magnus got his rhythm going at a steady pace with increased every time Alec's moans grew louder and louder. He wasn't going to hold out, "Alec, you need to come with me. Touch yourself." Magnus barely got the words out and Alec had his hands on himself, jerking hard. Magnus pulled all the way out then slammed back to the hilt, the power with his movements were growing and he was going to come soon.

"Magnus, I'm going-" Alec opened his eyes and stared at Magnus, looking him all over before locking on his eyes. He was sweating and slick and ready to come. Locking eyes was throwing him over the edge faster, he needed to look away but he couldn't; he couldn't not look at his husband. "Love you."

"Me too, babe." Magnus tipped himself forward, leaning down, his back arching. The spasms were too much and it tipped him over the edge, he felt before he heard Alec tipping that edge with him. Magnus couldn't hold himself upright any longer and he laid down across Alec's stomach, the slick of his sweat and cum rubbing against his stomach. He slipped out of Alec which caused him to moan one last time before his heavy breathing took over.

"Jesus," Alec whispered, bringing his arms up to wrap around Magnus. "I missed you."

"Oh, babe." Magnus rolled over to his back, removing his condom and dumping it in the trash can near his side of the bed.

Alec sat up, moving to pick up Magnus' shirt, using it to clean his stomach then Magnus'. He threw the shirt as close to the bathroom with the hamper as he could before landing back on the bed and curling into Magnus' side. He was not moving from their bed any time soon.

"That is some good make up sex," Magnus whispered, twisting to hug Alec to his side. He didn't get a response before Alec was already softly snoring; sex had apparently cured his sleeplessness.


	6. Enter Jace Lightwood

**Chapter 6 – Enter Jace Lightwood**

Alec was beyond annoyed. He was currently scrubbing out a pot in the sink, nothing that couldn't wait but he couldn't be outside. The Team Building BBQ had ended and their teams had all left, it was almost seven o'clock at night and the kids were running around trying to get more playing in before they were forced inside. The last few weeks had been hellish. Max and Raphael were back to ignoring their sister. Magnus was still sort of quiet even after their long night making up. Clary and Jace had not been back over since their fight and neither was answering his phone calls. His life was very slowly going to hell on a very steep slide. And if that wasn't enough, he now had to watch the Blonde wonder flirting with his husband while her son played with the boys. Magnus had a hold of Cece who was playing with her bear, while the blonde one had her youngest son in her arms.

She randomly showed up at the end of the BBQ and barely left Magnus' side since. Alec had given up on his life and came inside to start cleaning. As Magnus would have told him he was being dramatic and he knew it, but the annoyance would not go away. He set the pot aside and closed his eyes, willing the annoyance with the blonde wonder, he really needed to remember her name. He knew she told him but for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

"Who's the blonde?"

Alec almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Jace's voice so close to his ear. "Don't do that." He put his hand over his heart to try and slow the beating down while turning to see him. "Jesus Jace."

Jace smirked, "Sorry, bro." he nodded in the direction of the backyard, "She's cute."

"She's in love with my husband and has made it known she doesn't care if he's married or not." Alec lowered his hand but his heart was still in his throat. "Her eldest is close to the boys' age and her youngest is close to Cecily's age."

"She could be a mannequin with the amount of plastic in her."

"Oh god, they don't even look real," He shook his head, "She creeps Magnus out but he's too nice and won't tell her to leave."

"Well then at this point you're allowed to let him stay creeped out." Jace nodded.

Alec frowned, "What do you want, Jace?"

"Well," He grinned, "Would you mind taking the boys next weekend, drop them off Friday after work and pick them up Sunday afternoon?"

"Sure." Alec went to the fridge then for a beer, he didn't offer one to Jace.

"Great." He just watched Alec, "I'm taking Clary for a getaway, nothing fancy just to the Island. I got a great deal on the Grand, so we are having some much needed alone time." He was here to apologize but the words kept getting stuck. "We would have taken the kids if we had to but my next stop if you said no was Izzy's."

"When have I ever said no?" He set the beer down when he noticed the blonde one leaving with her boys in hand.

"Never." He nodded, "You're always good to me. To us."

"Uncle Jace!" Max and Raphael seemed to yell in unison as they came through the back door.

Magnus followed them in for a squeezing Cece, she was giggling at a high pitch while Magnus had his hands on her sides, "Jace?" He stopped his tickling to watch him, "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Yeah, I didn't call. I came to ask for a favor which Alec had agreed to."

"Oh?" Magnus frowned.

Jace smiled while bending down to hug the boys, "Yeah, I asked if you guys could take the kids next weekend so Clary and I can get away for a few days. Nothing fancy just Friday to Sunday."

Magnus took off his shoes and Cece's before coming into the kitchen. He eyed Alec but neither brother gave anything away. "The kids will love that."

"Yeah- uhm-" He seem to be frozen, looking the boys over then back to Magnus, "I came for, you know, something else as well."

"Come on boys, it's bath time." He held out his hand to usher the boys down the stairs, they looked like they were going to fight back as was normal for the last few weeks, again. "We had a talk last night about listening, do I have to repeat myself?"

Each boy gave Jace another hug and went into the basement. Cece held out her arms, squirming to get down. Magnus sat her down and she took off to hold on to Jace.

"She's fine up here." Alec cut in when Magnus held out his arms to take her back. They eyed each other and Alec just gave him a single nod, "Alright."

"Jacceeee." Cece drug out his name with a hiss which always earned her a laugh from her Uncle Jace.

"What other favor do you need?" Alec put his unfinished beer in the sink and walked past him to move into the living room. It currently looked like a tornado went through with the amount of Cece's toys that had been thrown around. He began picking up the toys and throwing them into the living room toy box and then some by the stairs.

"Daddy, no." She squirmed out of Jace's arm and went for a toy he was about to chuck in the pile to go upstairs. "No, daddy. Mine." She had officially lost interest in them and was sitting on the floor with her newly remembered toy.

"I have a question for you." He took a set on the end of the couch, he picked up the closet stuffed animal and twirled it around. "How did you and Magnus figure things out?"

Alec suddenly thought Jace was aware of their latest struggle but that was impossible neither one would have said anything, "What are you talking about?"

Jace frowned, "I've been picking up extra accounts to work more and provide a better living for my family. Daycare and diapers aren't cheap. You know that." He held out his hand, palm side up to point at him but quickly dropped it. "But all I did was make Clary upset with me. Which got me upset which made me yell at you. And now Clary says she'll never talk to you again if I don't want her to. That's not what I want." He was talking faster and faster, "I'm hoping this weekend away will help but how do I fix this. How do we work through this?"

Alec sighed, he knew this was the best apology he was going to get, so he went with it, "Magnus lied to me. When everything went down. He told me he never lost faith in me, he believed I would never cheat, but that was a lie. He had those doubts in me and in us. He didn't tell me he lied until a few weeks ago. When you and Clary left, we got into a fight and didn't speak for days. When we did speak, he told me he lied. So I don't know how to work through it because we still are."

"You two make everything look so effortless. How is that?"

"We talk a lot." Alec sat down on the other side of the couch but twisted to look at his brother, "We rarely make big decisions without talking to the other. If you wanted to work extra for a short-term to make a little extra money, then you should have talked to Clary about it first." Alec didn't want to sound like the parent or older brother but he just did. He had a sudden thought that he would always be the parent to Jace and Izzy, after the parents they lost. "Our relationship isn't perfect but it is ours and we work hard at it."

"I know. That's what she said." Alec arched an eyebrow at the phrase, Jace saw it with a grin, "Oh shut up."

"Jace, I can't tell you any more than that. There is no magical cure-all. Magnus and I are far from effortless or perfect or any of that. We work at our relationship the same way everyone else does." Alec smiled when Cece walked up to him with her bear. She was rubbing her eyes and ready for bed. He pulled her up onto his lap and let her sink into his arms. "It's tough sometimes. Underhill was almost our end. He had such a horrible effect on us that it's been four years and we are still dealing with that fallout. I should have spoken up to Magnus or at work but I didn't, and because of that I almost lost the love of my life. I could have lost my family, my career."

Jace just listened.

"You see my baby girl." Alec looked down, she had rested her head on the back of the couch while being mainly on his lap and was breathing softly. Alec knew she was minutes away from being completely out to the world. "I wouldn't have her without Magnus. It was hard. For a long time, really it was only a few months, but those months felt like years. We talked it out and it got better, not going to lie we had sex first, but we talked. We got better and stronger. That whole ordeal feels like ages from where we are now but it took a lot of therapy for me to work on those feelings and Magnus was amazing at giving me time to deal with what I needed and help us get through it."

"You are the smartest person I know." Jace finally spoke up.

Alec snorted at that, "I wouldn't go that far and I wouldn't want to."

"But you are. There is nothing I can ask that you don't know how to fix or at least try."

Alec smirked, "I'm not that smart, Jace. I just have experience. I know how to be a parent for the most part because I've been one for the last seven almost eight years. I have experience mending a broken relationship because Magnus and I were that close to being completely broken. We've come a long way and it has taken many talks, hugs, and tears to get to this point."

"Are you going to be okay?" Jace nodded, "You and Magnus?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. We had a very nice night of making up in great detail. It isn't going to fix itself overnight, but we never give up. There isn't anything Magnus and I can't work out."

"Boys are in their rooms, I doubt they are sleeping." Magnus came into the living room, "You let my baby girl pass out?" He frowned, "It's my night for cuddles." He whined.

"She crawled onto my lap and put herself to bed."

"My baby." He walked over and picked her up as gently as he could to keep her from waking up, she snuggled into his neck with a tight grip on her bear. Magnus held her in place with a hand to the back of her head with a kiss to Alec and a nod to Jace before climbing the stairs. He was softly speaking to her along the way to keep her asleep.

"Effortless," Jace spoke while looking at Magnus go.

"We've had a lot longer to perfect our parenting skills. They are still rough around the edges. The boys have decided they don't want a sister and do their best to ignore her. A few weeks ago we removed all of their toys and gaming systems because got her bear stuck behind the couch, then they ripped her bear in half, then they were mean to her and flat out refuse to play with her." Alec frowned, "No family is perfect. What works for my kids might not work on Chris and Ava."

"I really want this weekend to be nice."

"I know Clary said some things she regrets and I'm sure you have to, they don't fix themselves overnight so remember that when you are away. It's great that you are getting away, that helps clear the air. Have a little booze but not too much. Sex and booze can be a bad combination if you haven't cleared out what's bothering you."

"Oh my god, did you get drunk and come on to your husband to fix your problems?" Jace asked.

"No, he got boozy and I came on to him." Magnus came back down the stairs at that moment. "But he cut me off." He shook his head, "We didn't have makeup sex until almost a week later. It was a tough week."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Jace nodded, "I really am sorry you know. Clary said some things and then you two were together talking about me and I lost my mind."

"It's okay Jace, you're my baby brother and I understand." Alec held out his hand to Magnus as he sat on the arm of the couch behind him.

Magnus smirked, "You know it's not always easy admitting when your wrong and we understand that. We have both been in the same boat. And I wouldn't even say you're wrong, you just made a statement when you were upset and emotional." Magnus squeezed Alec's shoulder, "Alec makes them all the time. Don't you, honey?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "Says the man who wouldn't speak to me for three days because you didn't know how to tell me you lied to me almost four years ago."

Jace snorted at their banter with a smile, "Maybe effortless is a bad term."

"I will say what they say about fights is one hundred percent true. Making up is the best part." Magnus grinned, "We aren't perfect or effortless just the opposite we put a lot of effort into us. That's what makes our fights so much worse because we invest so much on not having a fight that when we do, it's bad. But they don't happen often."

"Daddy?" Everyone turned to see Cece at the top of the stairs with her bear at her feet and her hands on the bars of the baby gate. "Daddy, want you."

Alec went to stand up but Magnus shook his head, "I got her." He made it a few steps up before he was forced to stop.

"No." She yelled. "Daddy!" She let the tears free fall then, giant crocodile tears, her face went all red.

"Okay." Magnus turned to Alec.

Alec frowned, "Baby calls. I'll see ya later." He tapped the back of Jace's head as he walked by. "Hey, baby girl, what is the matter?" he picked her up over the baby gate before unhooking it to get by. He stopped for her bear which she took from him and squeezed him.

"Stomach hurts." She cried, "You were gone."

Alec looked back over at Magnus with a shrug. He carted her off to the bathroom to get her a wet washcloth, he could feel she was only a little warm.

"You know Jace, I know Alec misses Clary's friendship." Magnus stood up, "I have to go check on the boys. You sticking around?"

"Nah, I'm going to go. I promised Clary I would be home soon." Jace stood up, "I never wanted to ever hurt her friendship with Alec, I'll make sure she comes over." With that he let himself out.

…

"Baby girl okay?"

"Yeah, she went right to sleep the second I put her down but she kept tossing a little then waking up, and she finally went out." Alec laid down in bed on his back, just staring up at the ceiling. He slowly closed his eyes when he felt the bed shift.

Magnus moved over and rest his head on Alec's chest, just listening to his heartbeat. "What is it with your family and thinking we are effortless? We might be parents longer but they have all been married longer."

"To be honest, I think you and I have been more mature than them for a long time, and we have the illusion that we are effortless."

Magnus sighed, "Well, I think we needed to be. You even more so, you were taking care of a lot since you were eighteen." Magnus put his hand on Alec's chest, resting his chin on his hand. Alec put his hands under his head to tilt down and look at Magnus in the eye.

"Jace asked if we were going to be okay."

"Oh baby, we will always be okay," Magnus leaned up for a lazy kiss. The slow and gentle kind that allowed all the time in the world. He pulled back after a few minutes, "Even when we're not okay, we will be okay."

"There is nothing we can't work through."

"Yes, oh god, yes." He moved further up the bed now to be eye level with him. Alec put his hands out to cup Magnus' face, dragging him in for another lazy kiss, then another one deeper than the last.

They spent the rest of their night in each other's arms, lazily kissing with bits of conversation intermixed. At one point they flipped, so Magnus was flat on his back looking up at Alec. The kissing would turn hot and heavy then slow down to the a lazy crawl, then amp back up again. Their hands were everywhere above their clothing. Alec kept thinking they were lazy teenagers having a make-out session before their parents came home.

Finally, he had enough and had to say something, so he grinned down at Magnus, "You remember that fancy thing you did with your tongue last night?"

"Yes," Magnus grinned.

"You should do that again."

Alec went with Magnus when he rolled them over again. He got a grin on his face and kissed his neck then down his chest all through his shirt. Magnus finally spoke when he made it to Alec's belt, he was still in his blue jeans from earlier in the day. He never got a chance to change when Cece not feeling well.

"I think I can make that happen."


	7. The Lightwood Siblings Day Out

**Chapter 7 – The Lightwood Siblings Day Out**

Alec and Izzy were sitting in his living room with Cece on his lap, she didn't want to leave his lap which was going to be a problem in the next few minutes when Jace showed up and he had to leave. He talked his siblings into going out to dinner with him. The whole fight with Jace made him realize how far apart they had become. They used to be thick as thieves and then he had Max. They slowly started growing apart. They make Sunday dinners as much as possible but they have been growing apart as their separate families began growing. They were all still good with each other and there were never any problems but they never did anything alone anymore.

"Cece, come to me." Izzy held her hands.

Cece looked at her open hands then back to Alec then back to Izzy and shook her head. She flopped herself back against Alec with her bear in her hand. It was almost one in the afternoon and she had a rough morning. She was dragging her bear and tripped but because she fell onto Kitty, she got scratched by her. Magnus had yelled at the cat but it wasn't really her fault, she was instantly woken up by a small toddler falling on her. Then she was the unfortunate sideliner when Max spilled his juice at the table and it landed on her plate and on her. She got a bath which wasn't her greatest joy in the world. Magnus didn't even bother trying to comfort her, he just handed her over and let Alec deal with it. She had her moments for each of her parents and when she was upset or tired, only Alec would do. But when she wanted to play only Magnus and her brothers would do. Magnus called himself the fun parent, which Alec didn't like. In reality, Magnus thought of Alec as the baby whisperer; children just flocked to him in need of attention, and he was so good at giving it. Even Max and Raphael preferred Alec whenever they were sick.

"Poor thing, rough morning." Izzy leaned over to kiss her forehead but Cece frowned at her and put her hand up. Izzy got to kiss her little hand instead which made Alec laugh.

Alec wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her in close, getting a giggle out of her. "My poor baby." He tipped her back to look down on her, "We need to put you in a bubble."

"I like bubbles." She grinned at him, not understanding what he meant. She pulled away from chest then back onto him.

Alec grunted from her hitting his chin, "I know you do." He looked at Izzy, "That bubble machine you got is her favorite thing at the moment. She won't even share with her brothers."

The front door opened and in walked Jace in a whirlwind, "Hey, sorry I'm late. Clary got off late then we had to pack her car, she's going to Jocelyn's until tomorrow."

"Full on grandma mood!" Izzy commented, "You know your kids are the only ones with grandparents."

"Simon's mom still hasn't come around." Alec asked.

Jace sighed and went over to kiss Cece but earned himself a hand to the face and a cry to bury herself back in Alec's chest. She got very dramatic and pressed herself against Alec so hard he lost his breath for a moment.

"Rough morning, I'll explain over lunch." Alec quipped.

"No, she was good for like half a second when Charlotte was born but she's back her normal self." Izzy rolled her eyes, "I will say I am proud of my husband for standing his ground. He hasn't spoken to her in six months. She will call once in a while but he asks if she's ready to apologize for the horrible things she keeps saying and when she says no he hangs up the phone."

"Damn." Jace frowned, "I'm sorry, Iz. That can't be fun."

"She's talking about me, isn't she?" Alec frowned, he didn't need her answer with words, it was written across her face. "You know I feel bad that your kids don't have a good relationship with their only grandmother because of me."

"Don't feel bad. You are better with them than anyone I know. You are much better for them then that closeminded bi-"

"Language!" Alec covered one of Cece's ears and pressed the other against his chest.

Cece pulled away from him and looked at Jace, "Damn."

"Oh my god, time to leave." Alec stood up with Cece in his arms, "Baby girl, you can't say that word. It's a bad word. Uncle Jace is bad for saying it."

"Bad word." She repeated after him. "Damn."

"Baby girl, bad word. You can't say that word." Alec took her outside to see Magnus and the boys. "I'm sorry." He kissed Magnus and handed her over. She instantly started crying, reaching her hands out for Alec. He leaned in to put his hands on either side of her face, "Hey, listen to me, little one. Daddy's going out with Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy. I will be back. You have fun with Papa, your brothers, and Berry. Okay?" He kissed each of her cheeks then her forehead. Magnus got a quick kiss and he waved to the boys when they refused to stop playing and give him a hug. "Sorry, babe."

"Make a run for it." Magnus grinned, twisting Cece around to not be in Alec's line of sight. He twirled her around once, to get her attention off Alec, "Have fun." He called after his husband.

Alec nodded to him and went in. "Alright, we have to go before she breaks loose and runs for it." He motioned with his hands to get them up and moving. Jace and Izzy could hear her crying as Magnus came back into the house through the back door.

…

"Oh wow, I haven't been here in ages and it still looks the same." Izzy grinned.

Alec had decided to go old school for lunch and take them to the old family diner they use to go to after church with their parents, it was on the just east of the city limits, which wasn't always the best of neighbors. It was the reason their parents left, they wanted to move to a better school system. They had moved and a few weeks later Jace had joined their family.

"When I was thinking of where to go for lunch this place just randomly popped up to me." Alec took a seat in a booth as the 'seat yourself sign' was on the door. "Jace, this place has the best pie."

"Oh, I like pie." It was his favorite actually. "You guys came here a lot."

"Oh yes," Izzy smiled, "Once a week after church. We stopped going to church when we moved and it stopped being a tradition."

"Dad said they couldn't find a good one but he didn't like the old one either." Alec handed out the menus from the display along the booth wall. Izzy picked her seat next to Jace. "Mom wasn't too heartbroken over it either."

"So we never went anywhere."

"We went to church every Sunday and Wednesday night, we have our ice cream place dad would take us to after Sunday service. I always asked for pie but never got it. He always wanted ice cream." He laughed.

Alec smirked, "Of course you didn't, I remember your dad loved his ice cream."

The waitress came over then with waters and the list of their daily specials. Alec and Izzy doubted they were that special since two of them were ones from their childhood. The food was still good and the pie was even better. Alec got blueberry, Izzy got cherry, but Jace stuck with a traditional apple pie; all with whipped topping. They spent two hours at the diner just eating and talking the three of them. A true day just for the siblings.

Clary called once to let Jace know she made it safely to her mother's. Simon sent a few texts. Magnus didn't call but he did send one text, it was a picture of Cece playing with the boys, completely tear free. He was glad she was done crying and her brothers were playing with her. Normally it would be a quick distraction and either parent could break free but after her morning of trouble it was nothing but Alec and an act of terrible twos. She wasn't bad with them except for once in a while.

"So I made the mistake of asking Magnus for another baby," Alec spoke up as they were walking around one of the local stores Izzy wanted to go to, it was a clothing store and not far from the diner.

"Why was that a mistake?" Izzy frowned with Jace who said nothing.

"Because like two days later Max and Raphael ripped Cecily's teddy bear in half and stated they didn't like her because she's a baby and cries. So she got upset because 'she's not a baby.'" Alec shook his head using air quotes when needed, "They hardly want anything to do with her." He frowned, "Magnus and I don't really know what to do because we tried taking all their toys away and that didn't work then we donated a bunch more of their toys. It's like time out is the only thing getting into their heads lately. Taking the time to make them actually think about what they are doing is the only thing getting to them."

"Oh wow, those little buttheads." Jace sighed, he was lucky Chris was in love with his sister and wanted to help with everything. "You had said something last week but I didn't take it all in apparently."

"At first they said they thought we didn't love them as much as Cecily but I cleared that up or I thought we did but I don't know. I'm at a loss." Alec was looking at the toddler section even though Magnus had banned him from buying clothes or shoes ever since the crocs from a few years back. He thought about buying Cece baby crocs just to mess with Magnus but he knew he had to wait for the right time. Max and Raphael had out grown their last pair and Alec had to sneak new sizes into the house; he made sure they were the same color. Magnus didn't notice until a few weeks after Alec made the swap and by then the boys had already worn them in enough that he couldn't say anything. Magnus threaten to check all of Alec's shopping bags in the future not knowing that Alec kept the bag in his car until he knew they were the right size and then threw them away at work. It was their game of cat and mouse now.

"Well, have you thought about speaking to a professional about it?" Izzy held up a little shirt with a pink fox on it. Jace shook his head and she put it back down.

"Magnus and I have talked about that but he hasn't decided. Some days they are great, like today. But it could have something to do with Max feeling guilty for spilling his juice in her breakfast and all over her."

"Oh, ouch." Jace tried to hid a smirk, he knew it wasn't funny but the image in his head was cracking him up.

"And right before that she tripped over her bear, landed on Kitty, who got scared, and scratched her arm." Alec continued on.

"Baby girl is definitely having a rough, rough morning." Izzy frowned holding up another shirt, "Who would put their child in this?" It was a hot pink shirt with a pink Mickey, "Why wouldn't they just buy a Minnie shirt? Alright, I'm done."

"Let's go." Alec put his arm around her shoulder to drag her out of the store when her eyes landed on something else. Jace picked up her hand and pulled on her to help Alec get her out of the store.

Izzy and her fashion were only trumped by Magnus and his style and even then the two would debate that from time to time. Alec and Clary always sided with Magnus, but Jace and Simon sided with his wife. The debate would continue forever.

Alec wanted to ask about Clary but he held himself back, he missed her but he didn't want to rock the boat with Jace so he stayed silent. Her silence was hurtful but he understood why she did it. He decided to just wait it out, she would come back around at some point. The situation reminded him oddly of Izzy and the way she came back around to the family.

Alec took the long way home to spend more time with his siblings. Izzy left after saying bye to the boys as Cece was down for a late nap. Alec wasn't happy about that, bedtime was going to be a nightmare but Magnus tried so he left it alone. Jace hung out a little longer since he was going home to an empty house. He even took the boys to the park which allowed Alec and Magnus to have a free moment.

Magnus was laid out on the couch with a book in his hands.

"I should do the dishes, but I really don't want to." Alec came over to Magnus sitting on the edge of the couch and staring at him. He used his finger to tip the book down so he could see his face. "We also need to clean the bathrooms, we missed last week."

Magnus put his book down on the loveseat next to them. His throw was a perfect landing and made it to the center of the loveseat. "Or you could lay down here and let me hold you for a while."

Alec twisted to lay with his back to Magnus, putting with his head on Magnus' arm; Alec picked up Magnus' other arm and brought down to press against his stomach.

"Did you have fun?" Magnus whispered into Alec's neck, placing a soft kiss on his exposed skin.

"I did," Alec burrowed back a little too far, earning himself a groan when he connected a little too close to Magnus' front.

"We don't have that much time." Magnus grinned after a moment to calm himself down, "Save that for when the kids are asleep."

"I know we talked about going away for our wedding anniversary since we haven't gone without the kids since our honeymoon but I'm afraid Cece won't react well." Alec closed his eyes, letting himself settle into the couch; he could have fallen asleep if he had more time.

"She's got to learn sometime and I think Izzy and Simon can handle her. Cece loves spending time with Charlotte." Magnus moved his hand down to the edge of Alec's shirt; he trailed his hand up to press his palm to Alec's flat stomach and defined abs. "Besides, it's our first weekend away and I knew it would be hard to go so far away, so I only booked us in Toronto. Only a few hours away."

"You are a good husband." Alec rested his hand over Magnus' and kissed the arm he was resting on. He couldn't hold out any longer, he twisted onto his other side to face Magnus. Magnus didn't move his hand, so it circled around to Alec's back, forcing his shirt to rise up and bunch around his lower back, exposing his side and back. He leaned in for a kiss, hooking his leg over Magnus'. They were pressed together in a very intimate pose.

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus moved his hand from Alec's back to pick up his left hand. He brought it in close to kiss his ring, it still was his favorite thing to do. "I'm happy I have you in my life. I can't tell you how much you truly mean to me. Our family is my perfect bliss."

Alec closed his eyes and tucked his head under Magnus' chin, he took a deep breath, breathing him in. "I love you too." He whispered to him. He left his eyes closed, listening to Magnus' breathe, the world faded and Alec felt himself falling asleep.

Magnus knew the second he fell asleep, Alec's hand went limp in his and he burrowed a little deep into him. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to take him. He had the baby monitor on the coffee table so he would hear if Cece woke up and the boys were good with Jace at the park. They had a few minutes of the silence in the house, no movement, no noise. It didn't last long, the boys came in through the front door with Jace laughing behind them.

"Hey, calm down. Your dad is sleeping." Magnus eyed them and they both froze in place. They had goofy grins on their faces, "If you jump on us, it's goi-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, Raphael was on him in a heartbeat and Max was close behind. He tucked his arm around Alec but it did no good. They now had a seven-year-old and an eight-year-old on top of them. He couldn't hear what Alec said before he was muffled but it sounded like 'what the hell'.

"Hi, daddy," Max whispered in his ear.

"Oh god." Alec groaned when Max's knee connected with his rib cage wedging it's into his ribs, if Max was stronger it would have cracked. "Max-"

"And on that note, I'm outs. Love you." Jace waved his hand and bolted; leaving Magnus and Alec to unbury themselves from under a pile of children. Their family laughter followed him from the house. He couldn't help but think to himself the joy Alec and Magnus brought to their family on a daily basis and how he hoped he could be half of what they were.


	8. Enter Clary Lightwood

**Chapter 8: Enter Clary Lightwood**

Alec took Monday morning in stride even with two of his children being a total nightmare but it was finally after work and Alec was enjoying a beer on the back porch with all three of the kids playing together. Max and Raphael were being a little rough and he had to yell at them from across the yard twice already, Cece finally gave up and came running to Alec. She wasn't crying but he could see the whine all over her face; it was going to be a long evening.

"Daddy?" She had a sad look in her eyes, "Max and Raph won't play with me."

"I'm sorry, baby girl." He had to set his beer down in order to pick her up. Magnus had a company dinner tonight that spouses were encouraged to attend, but they couldn't find a sitter, so Alec was alone all evening, "They are older and play differently. Sometimes rougher." He twisted her around so she was sitting across his lap and they both had a clear view of the boys.

"Meanies." She crossed her arms and glared to the boys, "I don't like them." She pouted at him with tears behind her eyes and her bottom lip stuck out as far as she could, "You got me a new bear, get me new brothers."

Alec sighed, "I can't get you new brothers, it will be okay." Hugging her close to his chest but he kept his eyes on the boys, they were being mean to her again. They just didn't understand and Alec wasn't sure how to make them understand. He and Magnus needed to revisit this topic in more detail. Maybe they could schedule an appointment with his therapist for ideas as they were becoming a major stressor in his life and the rock in the pit of his stomach was beginning to form. It was one of his signs for his anxiety; he had not been to therapy in almost a year as the sessions had turn into an as needed part of his routine. He was beginning to think this was one of those moments he needed to go in for, "It's going to be okay. They will come around."

"Chris!" Max yelled across the yard as the small boy went running to his cousins.

Alec turned to see Clary coming around the corner with Ava squirming in her arms the second she saw him. She called out to him with her arms out.

"Ava," Cecily smiled to her cousin and little friend.

Clary let Ava give Alec a kiss before she went to sit Ava in the playpen that Alec had kept outside for the smaller kids when they were all outside. They forgot to bring it in the last time they were all out together and so it sat, luckily they had no rain. She looked it over before setting her in.

"I just cleaned it like an hour ago." Alec grinned at her, "You won't answer my calls or texts but you'll randomly show up?"

"Daddy." Cece climbed off his lap and went to the playpen, she could easily climb over the rails as she had shown so many times before but Cece was always careful when there was a baby smaller than her in there, "Put me in."

Clary did the honors and put her in with some outdoor toys that were left on the table in front of them before going over to Alec. She kissed him on the cheek before taking a seat next to him. "Sorry, life's been crazy."

"What's up?" Alec turned to watch the kids, he felt himself being petty. He didn't have a right to be, Clary was just doing what was best for her family but he missed her friendship and was hurt when she wouldn't respond to any texts or calls even after Jace was okay with everything.

"I kind of lost myself for a bit. I did a lot of searching within myself and I wasn't sure I liked what I saw. Jace and I had some moments that were not pretty and I did nothing but panic. I didn't hold it in well and when Jace got upset I just let him get his way. I stopped talking to you and that wasn't the right answer either. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I planned to do it alone but Jace got stuck helping my mom with stuff after work and-"

"Clary, your babbling." Alec cut in with a sigh, finally looking at her. "Look, everything is fine. You didn't need to come over." He twisted to pick up his beer again but before he could Cecily called out to him asking for her bear that she left by the boys. He was forced once again to put his beer down in order to search for her bear, "Awe, damn." He spotted the bear. Max was pushing it down the slide and Raphael would catch and throw it back up to him, it hit on of the poles and fell to the ground, then Christ picked up the bear and went to throw it.

His anger was about to boil over, "You three, stop!"

Clary jumped in her seat for a second and the girls hushed.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to leave your sister's bear alone?" Alec went across the yard and held out his hand for the bear Max was currently holding. All three boys had frozen in place. Max went down the slide with the bear in hand and held it out to his father, "Max, Raphael, you're both grounded." They both groaned and Alec saw red. "I've had it." Alec pointed from one son to the other, "One more complaint and you can go inside and go straight to bed. I've had enough of you messing with your sister. It's one toy. One stuffed animal that I tell you two to leave alone and every day it's something new with the bear."

He turned away from the three stunned faces to face three other stunned faces. He wasn't the one to yell or get loud but today had proved he was capability of that. He barely held it together long enough to not insert a swear word or two. Clary being there had put him on edge and the boys had made for a rough morning, then a rough afternoon after wrestling into their sister and almost knocking her over. Raphael caught her in time but they still knew better.

Alec walked back to the girls and handed the bear to Cece; who hugged it and began showing it off to Ava.

"What was that about?" Clary asked.

Alec took his seat, "Nothing." He frowned at her, "You were babbling?"

"Yes, umm-" She cleared her throat. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I should have called or sent a text, I know you were worried over me, and over us." She looked away from him, "I'm really sorry, Alexander. I made a ton of mistakes over the last few weeks with everyone's emotions and I can't tell you how truly sorry I am."

Alec nodded but she wasn't looking at him, "Magnus spent four days not speaking to me after you and Jace stormed out. I don't know if Jace told you, but we had our own fight." Clary was looking at him then, he was staring back at her but really looking, "He lied to me and you and Jace fighting brought it back to him. He didn't speak to me for four days because he lied to me and didn't know how to tell me."

"What did he lie about?" She whispered unsure of her own voice.

Alec finally had the courage to really look at her, "He told me he never once thought I cheated with Underhill but that was a lie. Apart of him did think I cheated on him." Alec wanted to cry, the whole thing made him feel dirty all over again. He knew it was all in his head but to think of himself cheating on Magnus with a man who sexual assaulted him had hurt him down to his soul.

Clary just looked him over, "Alec, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Alec waved her concern away, "If it wasn't for you I would have never learned the truth. Magnus would have never remembered. It's better to be out in the open with things like this."

"Is everything okay?" She wasn't even sure she had the right to ask. She really wanted them to go back to the way they were but she was also scared; so much had happened over the last few weeks and there were some scary moments and some eye opening moments. She loved Alec, he was her best friend, and she wanted more then anything to get their friendship back on that path now that him and Jace were good as well as her and Jace being good.

Alec nodded, "We've worked it out. The same way Magnus and I always do."

"Slutty sex?" Clary grinned but slammed her hands over her mouth when she saw Ava and Cece staring at her.

"Daddy, what's slutty sex?" Cece tried to mimic the words, but they didn't sound right on her little lips, and she slurred her 's's' together a little too much to come out correctly.

"What are you teaching our daughter?" Magnus came around the corner at that exact moment, his voice booming in the quiet area surrounding them.

Alec almost jumped out of his skin with the sound of his husband's booming voice, "Technical, it's 'what is Clary teaching our daughter?'." Alec stood up and pulled Cece to him, "Listen, baby girl, that is nothing for you to repeat, that is a bad word and we don't say them, remember? Aunt Clary was wrong to say them in front of you." He sent a look to Clary to get her to pipe in but Cece was already reaching for Magnus.

"Papa," She raised her arms up to him. She hadn't seen him since early that morning and now she wanted him. "My brothers are mean." She whined to him.

"I'm sorry, Ce, bad words." Clary stood up and rubbed the little girls back as she was hugging against Magnus' chest.

"My papa," She smiled into his neck, Magnus shifted her onto his hip and frowned. "Daddy said I can't have new brothers."

Magnus shot Alec a look for clarification, completely not understanding some of her words or the meaning behind them. He was sure he didn't want to hear this story but he had to hear it.

"First, the boys were being too rough and I had to tell them more than once to stop. Second, the boys were throwing Berry up and down the slide. I told them they are grounded." Alec never left his seat.

"Dinner was a no go. I'm ordering pizza. Clary, you staying?" Magnus looked around.

Clary looked at Alec who nodded at her, "She's staying. We haven't eaten yet either." He stood up and pulled Ava up to his chest and carted her inside with a fresh round of giggles as he spoke to her in his very animated voice she loved. At least someone was going to pay attention tonight even if it wasn't going to be his own children.

"He's being petty, he'll get over it." Magnus smiled at her. "And no we didn't make up that way, we talked over a few too many beers, waited a week, then we made up that way." He grinned at her which Clary returned along with a loud laugh.

…

Alec practically fell into bed that night, he was beyond exhausted, yet his husband was still a ball of energy. Magnus was floating around the room, first folding the laundry then he decided mid fold he didn't like the layout of their closet and wanted to rework some things. Alec just laid on their bed with a mass of pillows under his head to prop himself up enough to see what he was doing without actually getting out of bed. When Magnus made the announcement that he was fixing their walk-in closet Alec had refused and then continued brushing his teeth, he was not going to until it was the weekend, since it was Monday night he wasn't helping. Magnus offered to trade sex for help but Alec stood firm that he was not going to give in.

Alec's mind slowly began to change and his body was becoming less and less exhausted as Magnus walked out of the closet in his boxer briefs claiming he was hot. He took their basket of clothes in the closet with him and Alec couldn't handle it anymore, he was shirtless on the bed with just his boxers and sleep shorts on but either was hiding his pleasure at seeing his husband in just his underwear. He looked down and willed his hard-on to go away as he was exhausted but it only got worst as Magnus came out of the closet again with a few suit pants of Alec's.

"These are two large for you, again. How did you lose a whole pant size? You're supposed to add them not lose them like I added some." Magnus dumped the three pair of pants on the floor and ran a hand over his hips, he always complained he was getting love handles but Alec couldn't see where.

The movement was enough to get Alec off the bed and moving across the room, following Magnus into the closet at a stealthy pace. He barely made it in the room before he grabbed Magnus' arm and twisted him around.

Magnus let out a swoosh of surprise at the sudden movement, "What are yo-"

Alec kissed him, cutting off his breathless words. He kissed him hard with force, knocking them both off-kilter, Magnus took a step back to right himself and Alec went with him. He wasn't ready to release Magnus just yet and bit his lip to get his mouth open. Magnus groaned at the feeling and opened his mouth which was Alec's cue to stick his tongue in his mouth, he ran it over his teeth, glorifying in the taste of mint; the same mint he knew Magnus would taste on his tongue.

Magnus brought his hands up to Alec's waist to hold them steady; he pulled back to grasp for air.

That didn't stop Alec from his adventures down Magnus' jaw to his neck and even further down to his collarbone.

"Alec," Magnus moaned, moving his hands to tangle in the messy brownish-black hair, "What are you doing?" His words hitching up an octave as Alec made it to his nipple and then moved over to the other one, the sensation going straight to his cock.

Alec pulled back to look at him, Magnus opened his eyes and saw the lust written in them, "Having slutty sex. What are you doing?" He smirked and kissed his way across Magnus' chest, going from side to side then his adventures took him south.

"Oh, no." Magnus pulled on Alec's hair hard enough to get his lips back up to where he wanted them, on his.

Alec complied with a moan of his own.

Magnus didn't hold the kiss long, pulling back he twisted Alec, so his back was to him and released his hold on him to pull down his boxer briefs just below his cock, just enough to get what he wanted. Alec pulled on his own clothes, stepping out of them as they floated to the floor. Magnus went straight for the prize after sucking on his finger long enough to help with lubrication since their bottle was all the way at their nightstand and he was not leaving this closet until they both had come.

Alec groaned loud enough to wake the entire house when Magnus stuck his finger where he wanted it. "Shit." He grunted at the addition of another finger.

"Quiet." Magnus kissed the back of Alec's neck, "No waking the baby."

Alec nodded and bit his cheek, he was never the loud one that was Magnus, but he couldn't hold it in tonight. "Yesss," He grunted again when Magnus pulled out of him, deeming him ready and adjusted them by pushing his hand on the center of Alec's neck to get him to bend forward.

Magnus was letting out his own moans as he entered Alec at a slow pace to not hurt him. He was already leaking pre-cum and that was enough of an added lubricate to keep them going.

Alec reached out and grabbed onto their dresser within the closet to brace himself. They both knew this was not going to be slow, this was going to be fast and hard. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Alec heard himself chanting in the quietist's voice he had at Magnus' pace, the pace which was speeding up with every word. Alec braced himself on one hand while the other went to himself to jerk in time with Magnus' thrust. Neither were holding out long.

Magnus grunted, "I can't-"

"Don't." Alec returned, he was just as close and he felt the pit of his stomach tense; he let the ride take him over while Magnus pulled on his hips roughly leaving a bruise and driving himself over the edge. Pulling out and thrusting back in a few more times to ride that wave further over the edge.

Alec's knees gave out on him and he fell forward onto the floor. Magnus pulling out and following him down, leaning over his back, bracing one hand on the floor and the other on the bottom dresser drawer. Alec pulled on Magnus' hand taking them down to the carpeted floor and laying down as best they could in the closet. It was a walk-in and it was large but they were both too tall to be laying flat, each had to bend their knees to keep their positions close.

"That was definitely slutty." Magnus grinned, kissing Alec's sweaty neck. He twisted to prop himself up on an elbow. Alec twisted to be on his back, knees bent high, "I thought you were tired?"

"You were walking back and forth in your boxers," Alec explained as if that was the only answer that mattered.

"We are a sweaty, sticky mess." Magnus looked down at them. They would have a hell of a time cleaning the carpet after the mess they just made.

"Oh baby," Alec grabbed hold of Magnus' arm, pulling it across his chest to rest of his hip, covering it with both of his. "Kiss me."

Magnus smirked and went in for a quick kiss, then back up to look down at him. Magnus twisted his hand to intertwine his fingers and bring Alec's left hand up to his mouth, kissing his ring. The black security blanket that held all their love and emotions.

"What the hell was that?" Alec grinned at him, "I said kiss me."

Magnus grinned at him for a moment before staring back at his ring, his fetish for kissing it had never wavered and he didn't want to let go of it just yet, "What do you say we move this out to our bed?"

Alec shook his head, making a disapproving sound, "Kiss me."

Magnus grinned, kissing his ring again, "Stubborn."

"Magnus," Alec whined, "Kiss me."

It was a long, drawn out breathless request that couldn't be ignored. Magnus gave in and leaned down, pressing their intertwined hands between them and kissed him, really kissed him. Biting his bottom lip and pulling back, bringing his lip with him until he released him and went back in to do again until Alec moaned at the feeling. "Come on." Magnus sat up, dragging Alec with him. "I'll kiss you again in the shower."

Alec stood up and looked down at the mess on him and the floor, "Yes, shower." The sweat and sticky combo on him were beginning to dry, and he got a chill from the air. "Definite shower."

Magnus grinned, walking backward, tugging on Alec's arm. "Clean up tomorrow, shower now."

"Kiss me." Alec grinned catching up to Magnus' quick steps.

"Oh babe," Magnus went in for the kiss, stopping in the middle of the room to wrap his arms around Alec's neck; bringing their bodies tight together. Magnus felt Alec's cock twitch against his own already hard one. He pulled back from the kiss, "Maybe one more quickie before shower."

"Oh yes." Alec moaned into another kiss, walking them to the bed.


	9. Cecily vs Raphael and Max Part II

**Chapter 9 – Cecily vs. Raphael & Max Part II**

"Hey, come in." Alec stood up as Carol entered his office, "Close the door if you wouldn't mind." He smiled at her. He waited for her to sit down, "I'm sorry to pull you away from work but I had a question for you."

Carol eyed him with her narrow eyes that she never changed out for anyone, "Yes?"

"It's personal." He sighed, "If you don't want to help I completely understand but I could use some advice and I didn't know who else could help."

She paused for a moment, "I'll help."

"I need some parenting advice and with my parents gone I don't really know who else to ask. We're having some issues with Max and Raphael getting along with Cecily." He thought it best to lay everything on the table and just let her decide from the facts on what to do. "When we first wanted a baby we made sure to talk to the boys. Then we went ahead with the process for the surrogate. The boys were all excited and they were very good with Cecily in the beginning but about three months ago they decided they don't want her. They ignore her or don't want to play with her. They keep her at a distance. They ripped her favorite teddy bear in half, that was an accident but still, it all adds up. We tried taking their toys away, we tried everything we know as parents. It's hit and miss, depending on the day if they want to play with her or ignore her." He sighed, "They keep calling her a baby which she doesn't like and gets upset but then she'll turn around and share her cookie with them. I know they are a little older than her but only five and six years."

"Uhm, let's see." Carol sat back in her chair. "Jeffery was a little hard on Megan when they moved in but it changed when Marcy was born."

"It only started a few months ago. And their cousins are all younger than them and they don't have a problem with any of them."

"How old are the cousins?"

"Chris is four, Charlotte is almost three, Michael and Ava are both one." Alec quickly did the math in his head. "Cecily is two, Max is seven, and Raphael is eight."

"That's bad, they have enough experience with children around Cecily's age that it shouldn't be a concern."

"Max did ask me after they got in trouble real bad if we still loved them. That made my heartbreak. We spent all evening making sure they understood that yes we still love them. But it only last week and now they are back to calling Cece a baby and making her cry. It's rare that we get a few moments of peace." Alec sighed, "I don't know how to fix this and I'm their father I should be able to fix it."

"You know you make it sound like Magnus is the girl in this relationship." She actually grinned at him.

Alec grinned with her, "Well, he is the more dramatic one." He had to snort at that. "We are both clueless right now."

"I assume you asked them what's wrong."

"Yeah, we get the same thing. She's a baby, she cries, she won't play what they want, and it goes on. All things no one can control. I can't sit there and give her a gaming controller because they want to play some game on the PlayStation." He shook his head, "I was thinking of maybe having them put her to bed. Or at least help. Reading her a bedtime story. Something."

Carol could see he was beyond frustrated with the boys.

"I feel so bad because Cece wants to be around her brothers all the time. Max and Raphael barely leave each other's sides long enough to use the bathroom when they aren't in school and I'm sure she sees that. She walked before Max or Raphael did at her age. She started speaking at a young age as well. She wants to keep up with them so bad and they keep telling her they don't want her. But she's feeling the shift and the other day she asked me to buy her new brothers."

Carol frowned, "It's breaking my heart just listening to this but there has got to be something that clicks for them that she's not going anywhere." She sighed, "To be honest, I feel like talking is going to work best. Your two boys are brilliant, good students and they learn well. Go overboard on the talking and maybe spend extra time with all three of them together with you and Magnus. I know you guys do a lot and I've heard you talk about doing things with each child but have you done a lot of things altogether outside of the house." She thought for a moment, "I do like the idea of the bedtime story. You said both of your kids like to read, maybe if they realize she likes to be read to, that might help."

Carol stuck around for another half hour trading tips and stories that you used on her kids for when they were growing up. Alec listened then told some stories of his own. She knew he had been a single parent for a while but she never realized it was for four years, she couldn't imagine doing that. She always had either her husband or ex-husband to rely on over the years. Towards the end of the discussion, Alec was ready to ask Carol to be his kids' grandmother.

…

Alec felt so good on his way home, he couldn't wait to tell Magnus about his day. That all ended when he got back to the nightmare waiting for him at home. He came in the front door to Max sitting on one side of the couch and Raphael sitting on the other; their timeout spots both had tears in their eyes and streaks down their reddened cheeks. He heard Magnus talking in the kitchen with Cecily crying, echoing off the walls and hitting him straight on.

"What happened?" Alec asked but neither Max nor Raphael would look at him; they kept their eyes firmly on the ground.

"Daddy!"

Alec bent down and picked up his daughter as she came running to him, she had a red lip with a cut on it, it looked stitches deep, and there was blood around the wound. "What happened?" Alec tried to be gentle but she cried even harder when he pressed on her lip. Her cheeks were also reddened from tears but her right side was starting to yellow and blacken, she was going to have a bruise. "Someone start talking, now." Alec looked between the boys.

Magnus came in with a wet washcloth that was tinged pink on the edge of it; blood. "I think you two better speak up." He came around Alec to hold the washcloth to her lip.

Alec could feel the cold, he knew there was ice in it. She was tucked into his side. "Here." Alec took the cloth from Magnus as her hurt lip was closer to his chin. He held it up to her mouth and she snuggled into his side with a whimper, but allowed him to keep the cloth to her mouth.

Max finally looked up at him, "Dad, it was an accident."

"Yeah, there seems to be a lot of those involving you two and your sister lately." He frowned at them, "Start talking."

Raphael had tears on his face that matched Max's, "We were wrestling and Cece was downstairs with us."

"We fell into her and she fell over." Max cut in. "She hit the edge of the table."

Alec looked over to Magnus, he frowned at the boys but met Alec's eyes, "I was making dinner when I told them to go play their video game but to take Cece downstairs with them. Five minutes later I hear her crying and went to see why." He leaned in to look at their daughter again, "I think the cut is deep. It's been a half hour and still bleeding a bit."

Alec felt his insides burn, he had to leave or he was going to yell and that wouldn't help the situation. Yelling was not going to fix this or help anyone including himself. He would have felt horrible for yelling they would be closer to square one. First, he had to see about taking her in, "Baby girl, daddy needs to see your lip. Will you look at me?" She sat up away from his neck to do as he asked, "Okay, let me see." He used his finger again to pull on her lip, when fresh blood appeared he knew he had to take her in; it wasn't healing very fast and still bleeding. She needed more than they could do at home. "We have to take her to urgent care."

Magnus went to the closet and pulled out her shoes, he silently began putting them on her. "Let me go get her light hoodie and Berry 2.0." He leaned in to kiss the back of her head.

"Dad, it was an accident. We're sorry." Max cried out to him.

"That's enough." Alec grounded out, "Haven't I told you both a hundred times to not roughhouse or wrestle because someone could get hurt?" Alec bent down on his one knee in front of them, "And now that's your sister. She's tiny, you two have to watch out for her, protect her."

Raphael moved over to sit by Max, "We're sorry, Cece."

She looked over when he called her name but she didn't say anything.

"Cece…" Max frowned, he reached out a tiny hand to her but she smacked at him.

"No," She yelled and cradled herself back into Alec's neck. "No," she whispered against his neck.

"You two need to listen to me right now, and I mean really listen to me. I am so disappointed. For the last few months you have been so mean to your sister and now I have to take her to urgent care. I understand your sorry but right now sorry isn't enough. It is such a hard lesson to learn at a young age but I've had enough. There will be consequences for you two not listening." Alec stood up as Magnus came down the stairs, "Your father and I will discuss this when I get home."

Max bolted forward and wrapped himself around Alec's leg, "Dad, I'm sorry. We won't wrestle again."

"We didn't mean for anything to happen."

"Max, look at me. You too, Raphael." He waited for both sets of eyes to be on him, "I love you both but I'm upset. Your sister's hurt and needs to go to the doctors. We will discuss this later."

"You two stay where you are." Magnus pointed at the couch but followed Alec out the door. He waited for Alec to buckle her in before reaching in to kiss her forehead and hand her Berry; he also placed her hoodie on her lap for a security blanket. "I love you, baby girl."

"Love you." Her voice was muffled by her bear.

"I didn't even think to ask if you wanted to take her." Alec frowned, "I'm sorry."

"No, she likes you best when she's sick and everyone knows it." Magnus put his hand on the back of Alec's neck to pull him in for a hug. "You take care of baby girl and I will take care of the wrestling duo."

"I don't even know what to do with them." Alec whispered into his neck, he pulled back to look Magnus in the eyes, "I don't want to yell at them but I can't help myself from getting so angry at them."

"Go. I've got them." Magnus held open Alec's door for him. "Call me when you can."

Alec nodded giving Magnus a kiss on his way into the car. He talked to her the whole three-mile journey to the local urgent care. He even got her to giggle a few times, once at his lame attempt at singing, another at his Berry impersonations and another time just for baby speaking to her. The trip to get there was fast, the full waiting room didn't give him much hope on getting home any time soon. It was going to be rough with neither of them having dinner.

It took two hours for them to be called back, seen, and discharged. A set of liquid stitches with the notice if it gets worse to bring her back in and an order for over the counter baby Tylenol, which Alec already had at home, so he just bundled her up in her little hoodie and carted her and Berry off to the car for the ride home. He was nervous to go home. He wasn't furious at the kids, accidents happen and he understood that but they couldn't let them keep using accidents as an excuse. They had a little sister they needed to look out for. Alec was distraught that he didn't think he could ask Magnus to have another child with him if the boys couldn't handle Cecily. He really wanted another baby, but he was scared to bring it up.

He texted Magnus that they were leaving and he was too hungry to wait, he was going to stop for some fast food, it was almost eight and Cecily was passed out in her car seat before he made it from the parking lot. Her bear tucked next to her head and a random pacifier in her mouth. He thought he got all of them away from her but every once in a while she would pull out one from the arbitrary depths of who knows where and it would be another fight to get rid of it. Today he wasn't going to fight her, she found it before they even went into urgent care. The pacifier would be a fight for tomorrow.

Alec smiled when Magnus was already out the door before he put the car in park. He just ran through the drive-thru and still needed to eat.

He skipped right past Alec and went for Cecily, pulling her gently into his arms. He cradled her against his chest, "I missed you, little one." She was still asleep and snuggled into Magnus' arms, her little hand clutching Berry in a death grip.

"Hey, you have only seen me for five minutes all day. Don't I get some love?" Alec pulled his food out of the car with him.

"Oh, I'll give you love, but it's not safe for public viewing." Magnus walked right past him with a wink, leaving the car door open and heading to the house.

Alec groaned and locked up his car before heading inside, he was surprised to see the boys still on their sides of the couch.

"They wanted to see Cece before bed. I was actually about to send them down when you texted." Magnus went to them, kneeling down. Max and Raphael kissed her head and said their goodnights then Magnus swept away from the room to put her to bed.

Alec set his food on the coffee table and sat on the floor, finally removing his tie and undoing the top few buttons on his shirt, a shirt that he noted had blood on it from cradling Cece to him. He noticed that earlier when there was a mirror in the exam room. He looked at the boys and groaned, he really didn't know what he was doing as a parent anymore. He was so good with babies and toddlers but now he was clueless, "Go to bed."

"Dad, we're really sorry." Max looked close to tears.

"Come here, both of you." Alec pulled Max into a hug, "I love you." Then he did the same with Raphael, "I love you." He held onto one of each of their hands, "We'll talk in the morning."

"Guys, it's beyond bedtime." Magnus guided them towards the basement stairs, "Straight to bed, I don't want to hear another word." Max and Raphael went to the basement after stopping a few times to look back towards the living room. Magnus followed them to make sure they went straight to their rooms before coming back to join Alec.

"I don't know really know what to do, it was an accident." Alec spoke up when Magnus came back from the basement.

"I know but we have told them to stop wrestling and to watch out for Cece at least a hundred times." Magnus sat down with Alec, stealing a French fry as he went. "We should sleep on it, let the boys sleep on it. See how Cece feels in the morning and go from there. Yes, it was an accident but even accidents have consequences. And they have always had problems with listening."

"You should have seen our little ham. Oh dear lord, she's cute and she knows it. She was playing it up with all the nurses. Even the doctor gave in and gave her a second sucker. He also suggest we take her to a dentist in a few days once the swelling goes down." Alec leaned back against his armchair. He was so exhausted from the day, his food set untouched except for where Magnus stole a fry. "I had a thought earlier."

Magnus picked up the fries and leaned back with him, he forced his husband to eat on by shoving it into his open mouth, "Oh yeah."

Alec ate the fry with a glare at him, "I can feed myself."

"Yes, but this is fun." Magnus got another fry out and zoomed it at him like an airplane, something they use to do with the kids. "You had a thought?"

"Yes," Magnus shoved the fry in, "Magnus, stop." Alec choked on the sudden fry, "My thought was having the boys put Cece to bed. Have them read to her at night. Maybe then they could see that she likes something as much as they do then they won't see her as so different." Alec accepted the next fry without a fight.

Magnus nodded, pulling the cheeseburger out of the bag, "Are you going to eat this without help?"

"Yes," Alec took the burger from him, "I was eating the fries just fine."

"You weren't eating fast enough, you haven't had food since what eleven if you did eat lunch which I know you are notorious for missing. You need to eat. And I like that idea. The one thing all of our kids have in common is their love of books." Magnus gave him the side eye, "I blame you."

"It's better than drugs." Alec unwrapped the burger but couldn't really stomach it.

"They are a little young for drugs, honey."

Alec laughed, "I want another one."

"Drugs?" Magnus grasp, "I didn't know you had one in the first place. And how do you have just one drug? And why aren't you sharing?"

"I swear to god, you are the most dramatic person I know," Alec grunted when Magnus pushed on his hand with the burger, shoving it closer to his mouth. "No, Magnus, I-"

"Shut up and eat. I have plans for you." Magnus stood up, frowning at Alec's arched eyebrow, "Don't worry honey, it's not sex. It's dishes. You need to do the dishes while I clean the bathrooms."

Alec frowned, "I have a honey-do list?"

"Yes, and I am on it somewhere just not tonight." Magnus winked and practically ran for the stairs and out of sight.

Alec watched him go and threw his head back, he needed just five minutes of peace. He needed to finish eating, but he couldn't. He put the uneaten burger in the bag and stood up to throw it all away. Magnus would never know he hadn't eaten. He knew Magnus knew what he was asking for, and he practically ran away from the conversation. Maybe baby number four was a distant memory for them. They had their hands full with the three they already had.

The last thing he wanted to do was the dishes or have sex; he really wanted to head to bed. He had spent only ten minutes in the house since he left before six that morning and it was already after the kid's bedtime. He was exhausted and wanted to change and close his eyes. He headed to the kitchen if he went upstairs to change he would never come back down; so he would start with the dishes. Then he should clean the kitchen table off, the boys had left their backpacks around with their homework out. He had to go over their homework as well to make sure it got done. Then Cece had toys all over the living room. These things weren't going to do themselves, and at least the dishes and the homework had to be looked over tonight. He had to know if the boys needed to wake up early to finish. He was sure Magnus had done it but without him to ask he was stuck looking it over himself.

He spent the next hour doing the dishes, putting some away, and reviewing their homework. It was not all done. Max still had a math sheet to do but Raphael seemed complete. He put his backpack back together in order and left Max's sheet out; he would have a rude awaking in the morning when Alec woke him up extra early to get it done. They had a rule about homework being done first but tonight was hectic and he was sure Magnus didn't even realize Max didn't do it.

He moved on to the toys being put away, he was bone dry exhausted at this point, barely keeping his feet under him as he walked. Part of him knew he was putting off going upstairs. Magnus would be up there and he blew him off and that hurt. He knew he was only hurt because he was already emotional and exhausted. Finally, he gave in to the exhaustion and sat down on the couch with a groan. He said he was only going to sit for a moment but the second his back hit the couch his eyes closed and he was out to the world.

He only woke up an hour later when Magnus was shaking his shoulder, "Alec, babe, go upstairs and change for bed."

He shook his head and snuggled deeper into the couch. He didn't even realize he was on the sofa until Magnus rolled him and he almost fell off, that feeling alone got him awake, barely. He gave in and climbed the stairs to Magnus muttering behind him. He didn't know what he was saying and didn't care. His clothes had to come off and he had to sleep. He stripped his shirt and pants off next to his side of the bed. He climbed on top of the blankets in just his boxers and white undershirt. He was asleep and didn't even stir when Magnus joined him.


	10. Toronto, Canada

**Chapter 10 – Toronto, Canada**

Magnus leaned up on his elbows and just watched Alec drop his bag by the door and walk over to the floor to ceiling glass window. They drove out this morning and were spending a long weekend in Toronto. He picked the spot since he always wanted to go back and it was almost ten years since he was here the first time. Long before Camille and Raphael; Ragnor, himself, and a few of their friends went to a PRIDE type of weekend. That was small compared to what it is today and they had a nice gay community area that Magnus was looking forward to exploding since when he was here last there were too many people to really look around.

The glass wall overlooked all of downtown Toronto with an expansive view, "Wow, this is nice."

Magnus stood up then, going to Alec and wrapping his arms around him and laying his hands flat on his chest. He pulled Alec hard against him. He felt Alec go limp around him, leaning back into him. Magnus kissed the back of his neck.

"What do you say we go get some dinner and explore a little?"

They had made a few stops along the way in London and Stratford, not much in either city just a little thing to see while they recharge and got out of the car a little bit. The total trip was really only four hours and Magnus wanted to make it longer so he added the cities into their drive. He drove the entire way with Alec either staring out the window or leaning towards him with Alec resting his hand on Magnus' thigh. They didn't talk much as Magnus kept trying but Alec was quiet most of the ride. They hit a pretty park in Stratford that excited Alec as much as the window over looking the city had.

Alec turned in Magnus' arms, "What sounds good?"

Magnus shrugged, "Let's head out and see what we like."

Magnus had noticed over the last two weeks that Alec had been fully present but not fully present all at the same time, he didn't even seem to notice they hadn't had sex in the last few weeks. Something was going on in that head of his and he wasn't talking about it. He was so aware of himself that no one would notice that there was anything wrong with him but no one knew Alec's eyes the way Magnus knew Alec's eyes and Magnus knew there was something boiling behind them. He didn't try and bring it out of him either, after everything with Max, Raphael, and Cece he didn't want to add 'fight with your husband' to the list of things getting on his nerves.

It all started the night Cece got hurt and he couldn't figure it out on his own, he wanted to ask him now that they were away from the kids but he also wanted to explore and eat without it being awkward. He was going to get it out of him at some point on this trip. They only had Saturday and Sunday before they had to drive back Monday; they had planned with leave Sunday night but Magnus did convince him for an extra day at the last minute without much of a fight. He needed a break as much as Magnus did. Izzy agreed to take the day off for them and he promised her a considerable Christmas present. She laughed and told him she had 'use or lose' anyway so it wasn't a problem. The kids thought it was a giant slumber party and were all about it. Even Cece didn't notice so much when Alec kissed her goodbye.

They had met with Alec's therapist once over the last two weeks and she gave them some pointers to try at home and if nothing changed over the next month then she gave them a number for a professional geared towards their age group. They had tried the exercises including having the boys begin reading to Cece at night. The first few nights were hard on her but finally on the third night she gave in and allowed them to finish an entire story. Both the boys seemed way more involved in playing with her but it was still on the rough side. They even pulled the boys out of school for a day. Max spent the morning at Alec's work and Raphael spent the morning at Magnus' then they met up for lunch and switched the boys; trying to get them to see what their dad's did for the day kind of helped. They seemed to settle into a routine and the boys stopped complaining about chores or their sister.

Cece on the other hand didn't want to play with either of her brothers. She was coming around but only when Alec or Magnus were in the room. Alec tried and tried with her until he noticed that she would rub her cheek whenever she was close to the boys and he wondered if she was scared to be alone with them. She wouldn't say yes or no, but she was inching her way closer and closer to playing with them more.

Magnus watched Alec he wasn't closed off as much as he looked tired and Magnus figured it was about Alec wanting another child but he couldn't be clear on that and he wasn't ready to ask. He wanted another baby but his fears mirrored Alec's. He wanted to see the boys making more progress with their sister.

"Okay," Alec went to step around Magnus, but stopped himself. For a second he just looked over Magnus' face until he finally locked eyes with him; those beautiful eyes that held the key to his soul and Magnus'.

Magnus grinned at him with a whisper, "Hello," He suddenly wanted to stay inside and bone his husband up against the glass window behind them. It was still a little too early in the day for that, he needed to wait for it to be dark out, then he would turn off the lights and have his way with his husband with the lights of Toronto around them.

He shook his head, "Nothing." The moment had passed and Alec went for his light hoodie jacket, it was warm during the days but the night held a chill and he wasn't sure which it would be today or how late they were saying out.

"Just wanted to look into my pretty eyes, huh?" Magnus picked up Alec's hand and intertwined their fingers and squeezed them. He smirked at the slight smile on Alec's face. He waited until they were in the elevator before speaking again; he was now going for shock value. Thankfully they were alone even he wouldn't say his next sentence in company, "I love looking at your eyes too. They are pretty and the first thing I noticed about you. The blue just makes me squirm like a girl on prom night."

"Jesus Christ, would you stop being so dramatic in public?" Alec couldn't keep his smile off his face, Magnus Bane, his flamboyant husband.

Magnus shook his head, "It wouldn't be as much fun that way. I will say you barely turn red anymore." Magnus took his hand in Alec's and twisted it behind his back, pulling Alec front and center before him. There wasn't any space between them, they could be having sex if they weren't wearing their clothing, "It has been an amazing four years and I love this life we've built. You, me, and our beautiful, yet sometimes annoying, children." Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss, "This weekend is about our anniversary we never had and your promotion at work."

The elevator doors opened and an elderly couple came in to join them on their descent the final five floors.

Alec surprised the hell out of himself and Magnus when he leaned in for a kiss. "Happy belated anniversary." He whispered against Magnus' open lips. Speaking straight into the air around them, "And thank you."

"How long have you two been together?" The woman asked.

Magnus smiled over Alec's shoulder, "Together for four, married for the last two of those four." Alec shifted back to lean against the wall as Magnus released their hands from around his back but never releasing his hand.

The elderly couple was now looking at them, "We've been married for fifty. This is our anniversary weekend."

"Congratulations." Magnus smiled, his brightest smile; Alec nodded in agreement. "Ours was six months ago. We have three kids and getting away is hard."

"We used to have that problem. Ours are all grown now." Her husband wasn't as talkative as she was, so she said thank you for the both of them, "Communication is the key to a long relationship. Some people say sex is but that goes away after time. Talking never does." She grinned at them when they both looked around at the sex part.

"Thank you," Alec spoke up as the doors opened and the couple got off, he and Magnus were slowly behind them. Magnus never let go of his hand. Alec squeezed his hand, "How about we stick close to the hotel for dinner, maybe some drinks? We can explore tomorrow."

Magnus nodded, "Sure." Alec usually followed his lead and so when Alec did ask for something it was tough for Magnus to say no. If Alec wanted to take it easy tonight, then he was going to let him take it easy.

The first place Alec saw was a place he couldn't pronounce so of course, Magnus had to eat there. He did get the 'Noddle Bar' out of the title, so Alec wasn't against it; it was just the first word he didn't know. It was a fancy noddle restaurant and the wait time wasn't bad so Alec agreed and they waited. Magnus was leaning against a wall with one of Alec's hands in his. Alec was texting with Izzy, he finally gave up and called her, and Magnus just watched him. He was so relaxed when he was talking to Izzy about the kids. He watched as Alec's smirk turned to a full-on smile, which got larger and larger with every second of whatever story Izzy was telling him. Finally, he locked eyes with Magnus and laughed. Magnus squeezed his hand, smiling back at him; it was infectious and he wanted to smile with Alec.

The waitress came up to them and Magnus led the way while Alec ended the call with his sister. He dropped his phone on the table and asked for water then glanced at Magnus.

"Do I want to know?" Magnus opened the menu.

Alec grinned, "Apparently, Max took a flying dive at that Even kid for being mean to Cece."

Magnus dropped his menu to stare at Alec, "What?"

The waitress brought their waters and asked if they had any questions. Alec asked what she would pick and her choice sounded good enough, so he went with it. Magnus who actually looked over the menu while they waited and knew what he wanted.

Alec waited for her to leave before he leaned in close to the center of the table, Magnus leaned with him. They were on an extended bench with a few other couples spread out on the bench, the seating was a little odd for Magnus but the food smelled good and he was starving.

"I guess Even wanted Cece's swing and was all mean to her. Max didn't like that and took a flying leap, those were Izzy's words, a 'flying leap' at him, screaming at him to stay away from his sister while Raphael stayed with Cece. I guess Izzy went crazy mom on the blonde wonder. She said she'd tell me more later but she refuses to punish Max for flying at the kid because she wouldn't even know how or what to punish him for." Alec smirked, "They protected their little sister."

Magnus leaned back a little, he had a matching smirk, "Finally." He sighed with a shake of his head, "You think it's going to last?"

"I don't know." He mimicked Magnus' pose, "But it's a start."

"We really need to stop calling her the blonde wonder. She has a name." Magnus pointed out.

Alec frowned, "I know but I can't remember what it is. I know she told us but I can't remember."

"Me either." Magnus grinned, "I'm glad I'm not alone on that fact."

Alec laughed at them, "We are hopeless."

"Hey," Magnus pointed at him, "We have three children it happens. Besides, we know her kid's names. That has to prove something."

Alec reached across the table and pulled on Magnus' hand to get him to stop pointing, he had to let go almost as soon as he put their hands on the table since their food had arrived.

They spent the next hour eating and talking. They each spoke about work and the kids but after awhile Magnus put a stop to the child talk. They were away for a break from family time and there was going to be no more talk about kids or work. He wanted to talk about other things, adult things, as he put it which earned him a glare from Alec. Magnus did clarify he did not mean sex but that was certainly an option which then earned him a glare not just from Alec but the lovely middle-aged, definitely hetro couple next to them. The rest of the meal progressed in much of the same manner with the same couple moving slightly down the bench away from them as Magnus announced, really just to Alec but they were listening in, that he wanted to make sure they made use of their children free weekend.

Alec waited just outside the door for Magnus to finish with the bill, he gave the waitress cash and wanted to make sure she got it. He watched him, watched the way he moved. Magnus was wearing black jeans, with a black and white checked pattern shirt and a deep green jacket, the perfect height of fashion as always with his boots and studded belt. He was walking sex, and Alec was suddenly aware of how long it has been since they had sex. The thought just dawned on him and it took a moment to remember their sex life and it had only been two weeks; the thought made him sad but also kicked his sex drive up a notch. He was almost instantly hard.

He looked down at himself, per usual, he had some band tee on with his blue jeans and a pair of black converse. He held his light hoodie in his hand, the same style that Cece and Raphael wouldn't leave the house without but Max wouldn't be caught dead in one. The kids had a clear line on who their fashion was modeled after. Raphael and Cece were clearly Alec and Max was clearly Magnus. Alec looked back up in time for Magnus to meet him. They were complete opposites in fashion, as were their children.

"Wanna walk for a minute or go back to the room?" Magnus held his hand up.

Alec looked him in the eyes, his breath suddenly too hard to control, "Hotel." He took hold of Magnus' hand but neither of them moved.

"Alec, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I- I was-" He smiled with a shake of his head, "I was admiring our differences in clothing choices."

Magnus know what he was talking about, "And?"

"And-" Alec looked down, he was going to say something stupid, but he couldn't stop himself, "And I would admire them a lot more if they were on our hotel floor."

Magnus laughed, a deep, threw his head back laugh that earned him a stare or two, "Well," He finally said after getting himself under control, "I can't deny my own husband. What kind of man would that make me if I did?" He made a sweeping motion with his hand to point the way back to the hotel, it was across the street, it made the gesture more dramatic then it should have.

Alec rolled his eyes.

…

Alec had his hoodie off in the elevator and Magnus eyed him, they were currently taking the slow ascend up with another couple whose cold stares could save the polar ice caps, they were apparently not having a good time.

Alec rolled his eyes again for Magnus and moved to be standing slightly behind Magnus, using his left hand he put his hand up the back of Magnus' jacket to tug on his tucked in shirt. They locked eyes with each other on the mirrored wall of the elevator, thankfully not all four sides were mirrored and Alec was able to get away with his movements without someone glancing to the side and seeing his adventurous hand.

If their roles were reversed and Magnus was putting his hand up his shirt in an elevator then Alec would have been bright red, but thankfully, they were not and Alec was allowed his exploration without Magnus turning ten shades of red.

Alec finally got his hand on Magnus' bare skin with a sigh, he didn't know he was holding. He smirked at Magnus' arched eyebrow. If the couple was paying attention that had to know something was going on but it didn't seem like they were. Alec moved his hand around Magnus' waist to reach for his stomach, pulling his shirt from his pants as he went. Magnus pulled on his suit jacket to conceal Alec's wandering hand.

The elevator stopped on the floor of the couple and they got off; they had five floors until they reached their own. Magnus didn't even wait for the couple to be off the elevator entirely before twisting and taking Alec's lips in his, shoving back against the wall with a clear thud, and a hand on his cheek to guide Alec the way he wanted him. Alec brought his other hand up to grip Magnus' jacket, bunching the fabric and twisting it in his hand with his own hoodie bunched at his elbow. He couldn't wait any longer, and Alec pushed back on Magnus getting them back to the center of the elevator.

The ding from the door opening pulled them apart. Magnus reacted first putting his hand in the door to keep it open. Alec kicked himself off the wall he had slumped against when Magnus released him to grab the door, and exited but turned to face Magnus, so he was walking backwards down the hall. He smirked when he felt Magnus' hands on his hips to steer him.

They were laughing and smiling the entire way to the room and even once the door was closed, slowly stripping one article of clothing away at a time. Each spending ample time kissing the newly exposed body parts.

"This is my favorite." Alec ran a finger in a circle on his favorite piece of exposed skin, the same spot he first marked Magnus, the one that started it all. "It holds such memories." He flatted his hand, his right hand just resting on the left side of Magnus' stomach. "I just love it. This line here." Alec ran a finger along the strip of skin beneath his belly button and where his pants would have been if he was wearing any. Alec got down on his knees and went in for his favorite spot, kissing and sucking until he could see the faint bruise starting to form. He wanted it darker, he wanted to be able to see it for weeks.

Magnus tilted his head back to control his breathing, "How can a sight be so hot and your not even paying attention to what I want you to?" He asked to no one but the air around him, he wasn't going to get an answer even if he was looking for one because Alec was back to sucking. He went switching between kissing, sucking, and biting. He would change the order but he kept going for what seemed like hours. He ran his hands through Alec's hair to tangle his fingers in the black mass that he loved so much. The messy hair paired with his favorite blue eyes. His ideal combination on his favorite person.

Alec pulled back to review his work, satisfied with his work he looked up to meet Magnus' eyes; seeing the lust reflected back at him drove him on. He finally paid attention to what Magnus really wanted and stroked him just a few jerks before kissing the tip of his penis. He wanted quick, but Magnus always wanted slow. He was leading the pace tonight. He swallowed Magnus down to the hilt in one go closing his eyes when Magnus gave him the deep grunt he was waiting for. The sound that drove him forward to continue his movements, back and forward, using his hand to follow his mouth. Alec ran his other hand up from Magnus' knee to trail behind his leg up to cup his ass; clinching his ass to help push him forward.

"Fuck-" Magnus groaned, "Alec-" That was as much warning as Alec got before he grunted again and exploded. Alec didn't let up and pulled back to his tip, swallowing while milking him with his jerking hand. Magnus bent forward moving his hands from Alec's hair to his shoulders to hold himself up.

"Honey, darling, I need you to fuck me." Alec peppered kisses along Magnus' stomach and thighs.

Magnus returned back to his full height, twisting his hands in Alec's hair and pulled, bring him up with him. He spun them for Alec's back was facing the open glass wall, "In a second dear, I have something I need first." He pushed Alec, walking forward until Alec's ass hit the glass. The lights were out and they were hidden under the darkness of the night. He knew the windows had a tint to them, no one would see what he had planned for Alec. He dropped to his knees and brought Alec's cock to him with a quick motion he was sucking on the tip of him.

Alec threw his head back, connecting with the glass. He groaned at the feeling of his head on the cool glass and Magnus sucking him to the back of his throat without warning. He felt Magnus come all the way off of him, he looked down surprised to see Magnus sucking on his finger. Alec popped his finger out of his mouth and went back to sucking on his tips. Alec groans came louder when he felt Magnus' finger at the entrance of his ass. He went slowly but Alec still felt the familiar pressure and that sexual burn take over him.

Magnus sucked him to the hilt again and used his finger to find the pleasure point. He barely touched it and Alec had his hands in his hair, coming into his throat without warning. Magnus swallowed fast to keep from gagging and pulled back to the tip. Swallowing every drip and sucking him dry. He didn't stop there; he continued to suck on him to get Alec hard again, making himself just as hard in the process.

Magnus stood up in a flash, "Condom, no condom?"

"No." Alec answered fasted then he thought he should, getting a grin from Magnus, "Fuck me."

"Oh babe," Magnus pushed on Alec to him back to the bed, "Bend over, face on the bed."

Alec knew the position, it was Magnus' favorite. He bent over the bed, putting his face into the pure white, thick blanket. He used his hands on his ass to pull his cheeks apart, moaning when he felt the cool lube on his ass. Magnus must have put it in their mini-fridge when he wasn't paying attention earlier. He cried out again when Magnus used to fingers to help lube inside his ass. He groaned with the sudden loss of his fingers, but a moan replaced it his groan when Magnus had gently pushed his tip in then continued until he buried to the hilt with a gentle slide.

Magnus put his hands on Alec's hips using them as leverage to pump in and out only a few times, it was just enough to get Alec reused to the feeling of having him inside; it had been two weeks since the last time they had sex. He moved his feet just a little further apart and bent over Alec with his hands sliding from his hips to his back then sliding up to his shoulders. He locked his hands over Alec's shoulders, "Ready?" Magnus whispered against Alec's back with a kiss.

Alec nodded and moaned with each thrust.

Magnus wouldn't slow down; he couldn't slow down. He was too far gone for slow. He pumped in and out; over and over again at a furious rate. He was already on the verge of going over that edge, but he wouldn't go alone. He came back up to full height, running his hands back to Alec's hips, "Jerk yourself off." He grunted between each other.

Alec pushed himself up on the mattress and did as he was commanded, knowing Magnus was very close but he would hold off until Alec was there with him. "Fuck." He repeated the word a few more times, with moans following each repetition of the word. "Now. Please now."

Magnus pulled out of Alec and twisted him, shoving him hard onto his knees; all the while jerking himself to his end. He couldn't hold it anymore with the sight of Alec shaking his with orgasm. He exploded shooting ribbons of cum on Alec's chest and face. He kept Alec close with his other hand holding onto the back of his head. He released Alec and took a half a step back, "Sorry," He wasn't really sorry because Alec looked like a mess with his hair in all different directions, cum on his chest and chin, and a pool of his own cum on the carpet in front of him.

Alec wiped his chin before licking his finger which made Magnus twitch with excitement.

"Come here." Magnus helped Alec up and buried his tongue in Alec's mouth, tasting himself.

Alec pulled back after a few seconds. "Damn." He grinned, "I'm hard again."

Magnus looked down at his cock and sure enough, they were both hard again, "Shower or bed,"

"Shower. I'm extra sticky."

Magnus grinned, "I'm not sorry."

"Oh, I know. Let's go." He picked up Magnus' hand intertwining their fingers and leading him to the bathroom with the largest shower he had ever seen in his life.

…

They spent the last day and a half exploring the city of Toronto. Magnus took the lead on the sights for this vacation. It wasn't planned that way but Magnus enjoyed being in charge, so Alec just went with it. They went to Casa Loma, an old castle-like mansion that a man built then only lived in for a few years before ditching it. They went to the Royal Ontario Museum, which was solely for Alec; fine art was more of Alec then it was for Magnus. They went to an are at Wellesley and Church called Gay Village. That was the area Alec enjoyed most. The Barbara Hall Park was pretty but it was the AIDS Memorial that really caught Alec. He was negative and so was Magnus they each got tested in the beginning of their relationship and a few years into it because they each had more than one partner before and they didn't always use a condoms. They both held the belief that they would use condoms for the most part as just a safe practice but it wouldn't hurt them if they went without, a practice they started doing more and more of without lately. They both enjoyed the feeling of being bare but the habit was still hard to break.

They explored other parts of the city as well but none of them meant more than the time they spent in Gay Village, it wasn't the same as Ferndale to Alec and he enjoyed himself. He didn't understand why but he guessed it was because it wasn't Michigan, he wasn't the same sights he had seen his whole life.

Alec was leaning against the glass wall while Magnus sat staring out of it. They had been up for a few hours now but neither was ready to leave the hotel to explore again. They had breakfast ordered in and were seriously considering having lunch ordered in as well. Alec was in his boxers and a t-shirt while Magnus was in his boxers and a robe. They didn't talk much last night but they seemed to be in the perfect rhythm and the sex was off the charts. Alec even had a hoarse voice to prove it.

Magnus twisted to lay flat on the floor with his knees bent and his head on Alec's lap. Alec brought his hand up to play in Magnus' hair, it was a rare event of his hair being down.

"If I begged you to buy me a baby, would you?" Alec whispered continuing his wandering hands.

"Define 'buy you a baby'." He smiled up at his husband with an innocent look.

Alec tapped Magnus on the forehead, just once, just to get him to focus. He was being serious and he wanted Magnus to be serious with him, "Either pay for a surrogate or pay for an adoption."

"Why do I have to pay?"

"Magnus!" Alec removed his hands and pushed on his shoulder. "Make it my birthday present. Besides, you make more money then I do. Buy me a baby." He stuck his bottom lip out to impersonate baby Max. "Make it the last present you ever buy me, but I want another child. Am I over thinking it?"

Magnus laughed, "Oh baby." He sat up and twisted to sit crossed-legged in front of Alec, "You want another baby? I had no idea?"

"I hate you for blowing me off the other day." Alec shifted away but Magnus wouldn't let him. Magnus wanted Alec up close and tight for this conversation. "You do know what I want. This isn't the first time I have talked about it."

Magnus pulled on his arms, bending to lay back on the floor, he dragged Alec down with him. "That was not the night to talk baby, we were both too emotional over the boys and Cece. Now, is the night to talk baby." He let his hands wander around his sides to his back.

Alec just laid there looking at Magnus with his hands on the floor on either side of Magnus' head, his legs stretched out. They were pressed together and there was no mistake how turned on Magnus currently was. Baby talk was a turn on, apparently, "I still hate you."

"I know, babe, I love you too," Magnus smirked, the words earning a quick smirk from Alec before he dropped back into a frown; remembering that he was supposed to be mad. "I want a baby too." He kept his hands moving, going to Alec's sides then back up to his lower back then up to his shoulders; he continued his circular movements; over and over again, "I want to adopt a baby."

"So, you're buying me a baby?" Alec grinned, he wanted this. He wanted one more, and he wanted to adopt a baby in need of them. He never dreamed he would ever have a family. Then he was graced with Max in the most unconventional way. Meeting Magnus and Raphael had completed his family in a way he didn't know he needed. Cecily was an added bonus to bond their family. But he wanted one more. Just one more. Being a family of six was going to complete him. He had been thinking about another baby in their lives for about year and he felt it in his heart of hearts that he needed just one more.

"I'm buying you a baby." Magnus grinned back at him, "But, in the meantime, how about we go back to bed. I have more pressing matters to discuss with you."

He finally got the words he wanted from Magnus, he would do anything for him now that he agreed to have another child. Alec was ready to trade sexual favors with his own husband to get him to agree to his terms, it was going to be such heartache, but he was oh so willing. "Oh, yeah, what's that?" He went in for a quick kiss, "Is that what I'm feeling?" Alec pushed his hips down, getting the deep, drawn-out a moan he wanted.

Magnus only let Alec sidetrack him for a second, "We need to practice the proper technic of kissing, I don't think we have it down yet, and I think we need more practice."

"Oh, of course, we have to give it the old college try." Alec leaned in for a kiss, it wasn't long enough but it would do until they made it back to the bed.


	11. Miranda's Baby

**Chapter 11 – Miranda's Baby**

"What do mean daycare is closed?" Magnus questioned from their bathroom as Alec was standing in the doorway while Cece playing on their unmade bed. It had been a rush this morning with Alec having to take the boys to school since they forgot to pay for their field trip and he needed to do that or they wouldn't be able to go. Both he and Magnus took the day off because they were meeting with a teenage mother who wanted a closed adoption and picked Magnus and Alec out of the families looking. She had made it clear it will be closed but she wanted a gay couple. It was happening faster than they planned, but they were not going to turn it down either.

"They have no power and they were in the process of calling the families; they just hadn't made it to our names yet." Alec had both of his hands on the door jambs, leaning in. "All of our siblings are working and Sarah is only 16, she's in school."

"We have no choice but to take her with us." Magnus looked up from finishing his head. "Should I take my cuff out?" He pointed to his ear.

Alec shook his head, "We have to go there and be ourselves if not how will she know if she likes us or not." He slid to the side when Magnus walked by.

Magnus stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at his daughter. She was sitting in the center of the bed with two of her favorite stuffed animals, Berry 2.0, of course, being one of them, her chicken was the other. He didn't understand it but she loved that thing, so he let them pass. The real problem was she was wearing a purple shirt with a flower pattern, a pair of black pants that reminded Magnus of baby yoga pants, and a shiny pair of brand new pink crocs. He looked back to Alec who just grinned at him.

"She wanted to match her brothers."

"She's two!" Magnus raised his voice, "She doesn't know what matching is."

"Papa?" Cece had looked up with a frozen frown on her face at his shout.

Alec just laughed and went to pick her up, "I'm going to pick out a new outfit for her since we need to show her off as well."

"Oh no, you don't." Magnus took Cece into his arms before Alec could get his hands on her, "I will be picking out her clothes. You can go do something else."

"We have to leave soon, don't take all day," Alec called out to Magnus had already shut her door to keep Alec out.

The trip over to the adoption agency was almost silent as Alec drove and Magnus was twisted in his seat to fix Cece's hair. It was falling in her face and she kept complaining about it. Her dark locks were below her shoulder and small wisps in the front always got in her way. Usually, Magnus would pin them back but they were running late. He had dressed her in a pair of light blue jeans, her dancing bear top, and a pair of baby black converse so she could match daddy with his black converse. Hers had little rhinestones on them to make it known they were for little girls. Alec pointed out 'she didn't know what matching is' which earned him a death glare which Alec just laughed it off. She had her bear in her hand with her chicken on the seat by her.

"You think she's going to know enough to talk to the boys?" Alec asked.

They had not told the boys yet and he was worried about what they would say. They were back to treating Cece like the baby sister that she was. While they were gone Izzy had taken them to the park and little Even had pushed her when she wouldn't give up her swing and when Max saw that he made a flying leap at the kid. Raphael went to Cece who was crying, while Izzy told the blonde wonder off for not watching her kids. Charlotte seemed to stand back confused and Michael was in Izzy's arm. Max didn't hit the kid with his fists but he flatted him out on the ground when he landed on him. He threated to beat him up if he ever touched his sister again. Cece cried for a good twenty minutes as Raphael and Max calmed her down. Izzy was in complete shock but the boys had done their job as her protector. They only got limited details while they were gone but Izzy went into the full details once they returned.

Alec and Magnus spoke with the blonde wonder, Victoria, when they got back, but the women wouldn't take anything they said for what it was. Alec kept reminding himself he really needed to learn her name, he was still sure she had told him at some point, but he could not remember it ever, even in the middle of the conversation when she reminded him again what her name was that conversation. It had been three months since the incident and the boys had never left her side when they were at the park and included her in every game they played even if she didn't get it; the boys made it work. Max also went as far as to ask if her daycare would protect her. Alec wanted to cry at how much things had changed over the last few months, in such a good way. Magnus was still slightly standoffish, he wanted the give the boy's time to prove themselves. He was proud of them and wanted them to keep up the good work but he to make sure it as a permanent change.

They both sat down with the kids and asked if they would be okay if they decided on another sibling and all them said 'yes' but they didn't think it would happen so soon to that sit down.

Their caseworker looked at them when they walked in, Cece tucked in Magnus' arms.

"Daycare was closed and all our babysitters either work or are in high school." Alec gave her a look which just caused her to smile.

"I can't complain I've had the same problems before. So, Miranda will be here by herself, her parents want her to keep the baby, so they aren't willing to be here. She's scared like more kids are at this age but she really liked your bio." She led them to the conference room door, "I'm not going to go in. Just talk to her."

Alec looked at Magnus and Cece, "Ready?"

"To have a baby with you?" Magnus asked, "I'm always ready."

"Oh my god, you guys couldn't get any more adorable." She shook her head and stepped away from them.

Alec opened the door and allowed Magnus and Cece to go in first. He saw the small girl sitting on the other side of the table and it broke his heart to see the nervous expression on her face. The expression made her look even smaller and alone on her side of the table, "Hello, I'm Alec and this is my husband, Magnus; and our daughter Cecily. Daycare was closed, so we had to bring her with us."

Miranda looked up at them, "She's adorable."

"This is Berry 2.0." She held her bear up at the new person.

Alec smiled at her, she was usually shy when it came to new people but apparently, that was a solved problem when it came to Miranda, "How are you?" Magnus asked with a smile.

"Pregnant." She sighed with a sad smile, "I thought I would tell you my story first and then I have some questions."

"Of course, whatever you feel comfortable with." Alec took a seat right in front of her and Magnus next to him. He put Cece in the chair next to them, suddenly wishing they had more for her to play with. They were in such a rush they forgot to bring more than Berry in with them.

"I just turned 16 last week. My parents want me to keep this baby but I don't want it. I mean- uhm-"

"It's okay, take your time. And you can say whatever you like, emotions are tough to talk about sometimes." Magnus tried to keep his smile as warm and inviting as he could.

"I love this baby and I've never seen it or held and that's why I have to do this. My parents aren't rich and I couldn't even legally get a job until last week. I want more for my baby then I can give. I want a closed adoption because I'm afraid if I see her or him that I might regret my choices." She rubbed her hand on her barely-there stomach.

Cece climbed up on the table and sat in the center of it to have more space with her bear but she was looking at Miranda as Miranda was looking at Magnus and Alec.

"I thought I was older then what I was. I let my older friends talk me into going to a party, I mean it didn't take much for me to want to go. I drank, not a lot, but enough. I woke up and had no memory of the night before."

Alec knew he lost color in his face, she didn't have to say for him to realize she had been raped. He wanted to throw up. He didn't want to but his mind flashed to his office with a picture of Underhill's sneer when he pushed against him. Alec quickly jerked that memory away, this wasn't about him, this was about Miranda. Their ordeals were completely different and he needed to focus on her.

"The worst part is the video my friends spread around the school."

Magnus frowned, "I'm sorry you have crappy friends. That must be horrible." He wanted to keep it light, she had done nothing wrong, and he wanted to make sure she knew it.

"Yeah, I do." She did smile then, it was sad and held a longing that Alec had never seen before on someone so young. "The thing is, for some I've been told is a deal breaker, but there were a few-" She locked eyes with Alec then Magnus, she didn't want to say it. "-and I don't know if the baby will be mixed or not."

"That doesn't matter to us." Alec gripped Magnus hand under the table and squeezed as hard as he could, he felt relieved when Magnus squeezed back. Listening to her story was going to make him throw up. She was a cute, innocent fifteen now sixteen-year-old girl and her entire life had been drawn down to the one single drink. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Miranda, you were dealt a shitty hand right now but you want to make it better. I'm sorry you have to go through this. No one should ever have to endure what you have." Magnus wanted to reach out to her but he didn't think that would go over well.

"You should be proud that you are holding your head high and doing what you feel is best for the baby. That is what a parent does." Alec smiled when she looked up at her. When she didn't speak and just stared at him, Alec asked a question, "Would you like to hear a story about my son, Max?"

"Yes, please." She nodded, "I don't like talking about this."

He smiled, "When I was nineteen, the police called my house. My parents had just died, barely a year earlier, and I got so scared, I had two teenage siblings at home. Why would they be calling? But it was the hospital, a son I didn't even know I had was just born and his mother had run off with my best friend." Alec felt horrible for leaving out parts of the story but he couldn't tell her as he couldn't tell anyone the whole truth. "They told me technically the baby was abandoned and I could give up my rights if I wanted to. I was nineteen, in college, with two younger siblings I had to take care of because my parents had just died. To be honest, for a moment I thought about it but looking at Max, I couldn't. I was fortunate enough to have a trust fund my parents left me. I was a single parent for four years before I met Magnus and it was hard. There were times I wanted to give up because I thought it was best for Max. You see that's what a parent does, they do what's best for the child, not themselves."

"Alec had never dated in the four years he had Max before he met me and Raphael. We almost didn't make it past the first date because Alec was scared, he didn't know how to date and be a parent at the same time." Magnus smirked, "And now we are married and have three kids."

"My best friend is gay and I knew I wanted to help out a couple that some people would have a problem with. Even in today's society."

"Well, we appreciate that." Alec smiled, "We are a blended family so I want you to know if you chose us we would always accept your child as our own."

"Daddy?" Cece frowned at him.

"Yes, baby girl?" He held out his hand and she came to him.

"Here." She took off both her shoes and handed them to Alec, "I like my pink shoes." She turned and went back to playing but now she was right front and center.

Alec looked at Magnus with a huge grin, "See, I told you."

"You have got to be kidding me." He groaned, "How did you manage to make all of our children like crocs? You don't even like crocs." He whined, both forgetting Miranda was in the room with them for a moment.

Alec sat the shoes down, "What can I say? I know what our kids want for shoes. She wanted to match her brothers." He couldn't help his grin at being proven right once again with his style of shoes for their children. "The crocs stay and there is nothing you can do about it." Alec stuck his tongue out at Magnus who groaned again.

Miranda let her smile shine through and just started laughing, she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. She held onto her stomach with the laughter, "You guys are adorable." She knew for a fact they completely forgot she was there with them, it was the cutest thing she had seen in a long time and she knew her child would be in good hands.

Alec smiled, bringing the hand he was holding up for a kiss. He kissed right over Magnus' ring. As was still their tradition. "We try."

"Papa?" Cece called again, "I have to use the bathroom."

Magnus stood up in a flash and picked her up, "How is it I always get bathroom duty? And you get night time cuddles?" Magnus frowned up left the room without an answer. They were in the middle of potty training and she picked up more natural on it than Max ever did.

"Sorry about that. We didn't want to bring her because we didn't want you to get overwhelmed. The agency already told us you have a hard story but never gave any details."

"I'm glad you did. It really helped put my mind at ease to see how well you are with her. She seems like a laidback, sassy little girl." Miranda had a massive grin on her face.

Alec smiled with her, "It's not easy. We have three kids Max and Raph are a year apart then we have Cece who's five years younger. They make life interesting. At first, when I had Max so young, I thought I would never make it, I had many nights where I felt like a failure. I honestly thought of giving him up. But now, I can't imagine not having my children. I was so blessed to find Magnus, he's the best part of me. I have a step-son who calls me 'dad' and a daughter that has a hard time sleeping unless she gets cuddles from me. Max is very front and center, he sticks up for his siblings and although he's younger than Raphael by a year, he's 'all take charge'. They all have such different personalities and it truly does make our life interesting."

"You raised Max alone? You have siblings."

Alec nodded, he had a feeling that would come up at some point, "To be honest, my siblings are younger than I am. They were in their prime of high school. It was hard for them to come home to a crying baby when they wanted to hang out with their friends. I never forced them to do anything they didn't want, and at sixteen and seventeen it wasn't much. I had the money to take care of them but they were their own. They had their own friends and Izzy moved in with her now-husband at seventeen. Jace and his wife got married soon after they moved in together at eighteen. Each of them has a boy and girl so lots of kids running around our house during Sunday family dinners, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Magnus came back in with Cece, "It gets loud when four of the kids are under the age of three and a half but we all make it work." Cece went straight into Alec's lap with her bear and snuggled in close to him. Alec wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. She giggled and burrowed in deep closing her eyes, "By the way, that's her sign that she's going to take a nap." Magnus shook his head, "She's so in love with her daddy that she crawls into his lap and puts herself to bed, all the time."

Miranda nodded, "I should get going. I'm going to stop by the case worker's desk, congratulations, in seven months you'll have a newborn." She stopped mid-step. "I'll get your phone numbers from her. I'll send you messages when I have appointments. You guys should be there. I should warn you my parents will not be the nicest, they are mad at me for giving my baby up, so I'm going to apologize in advance."

"Miranda, Alec and I spoke about it before we came here today. If for whatever reason you want to change to an open adoption we would be okay with that. Whatever decision you make will be good with us."

She nodded, "I appreciate that, I really do. You guys seem like awesome people and excellent parents, I'm kinda jealous my baby will get better parents than me, but I know me. I know my family. It has to be closed." She turned again then wiped back around, "Can I ask for one thing?"

"Of course." Alec rocked Cece in his arms, "Anything."

"Sophia. It's my middle name and my grandmother's name. If it's a girl can you put Sophia in her name somewhere and something similar if it's a boy?"

Magnus smirked, "I like that name. You got yourself a deal."

Miranda smiled, and it seemed like such a chore for her to do, "Thank you." She turned once again, but this time she finally left the conference room.

Alec looked at Cece with a smile, she let out a sigh; she sign that she was in a deep sleep.

"I really want this baby to be a girl." Magnus ran a hand up Alec's spine and back down, soothing both of them.

"My heart breaks for her." Alec frowned with a deep, deep sigh that filled the entire room.

Magnus nodded while gently pushing on Alec to get him moving, "Let's go home."

…

"Why do I get the feeling you lied to your family again?" Magnus asked with Anna Sophia Lightwood-Bane in his arms. She was just over a week old and had been home with them for five days. Alec kept telling Magnus he would call his family but apparently, he never did. Max, Raphael, Cecily were handling this baby very well. Cece kept calling Anna her baby and wanted to do everything, even trying to sleep in the crib with her. They were currently sharing a room until the construction on the basement was finished. They were minimizing the open space and creating Cece her own room. However, the construction wouldn't begin for another three weeks and would take time. Cece was perfectly happy to share and the boys were perfectly happy, to allow Cece and Anna to share since they didn't want their play area to shrink. Magnus had ended that debate real fast as he was not going to let them run wild anymore.

"Because you would be right." Alec smirked at him with Cece in his arms, "They will be here in an hour and then we can show her off."

"You are downright horrible and your sisters are going to be so mad at you."

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure the boys are dressed and I'll handle our daughters."

Magnus frowned, "This one's mine." He walked over to her crib and put her down. "You already have one that loves you best." He covered Cece's ears for the last part, knowing he was joking but he wasn't sure if she would know he's joking.

"I love you best," Alec smirked, per usual he and Magnus were all handsy when allowed.

Magnus spent the next hour chasing the boys, getting them dressed, and fighting with them to keep quiet about Anna until they brought her outside. The boys had decided that having a sister wasn't so bad and was obsessed with Cecily ever since. They didn't play with her all the time but when they did play with her it was at her level. It was like the six months they spent not liking their sister vanish with one flying leap from Max. They couldn't be happier at the strides all of their kids made, the lighting bulb went off in that moment for all of them and they instant clicked. It didn't stop all the fights but what siblings didn't disagree from time to time.

It was spring and they were spending the day with the first BBQ of the year. Their family started to arrive and Magnus texted Alec to come down any time. Cece came running out first and went straight to play with her brothers and cousins. Most of them were at the playset.

"Alright, listen up. Alec lied to you all and it's time to tell you the truth." Magnus spoke as Alec quietly as he could come outside. He was caught entirely when Anna chooses that moment to wiggle around and let out a soft cry.

Clary was out of her seat in a heartbeat followed by Izzy, "You stole a baby?!" She hit him lightly on the arm.

"Hey, be gentle. My Anna is tiny." Alec twisted so they could get a better look at her without giving up his hold on her.

"My Anna?" Magnus growled from the side, no one was paying attention to him anyway.

"Anna?" Izzy purred, "Awe, she's adorable."

"Anna Sophia Lightwood-Bane. We even changed the boy's last time to match."

Magnus was staring at them but Jace and Simon were by his sides, "All of our children now have the same last names. I'm also talking to a friend at work, I want to adopt Max and Alec wants to adopt Raphael. We really want our family to be complete."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us, again!" Clary took Anna from Alec.

Izzy frowned, "Except this time they didn't tell us anything."

"How did you hold yourself back from telling Clary?" Jace asked with a massive smirk, he knew it would have killed Alec not to say anything to Clary.

Magnus grinned, "With threats of divorce." He locked eyes with Clary, "He's my husband now, lady!"

Clary just laughed at him, "Technically, you were the one who thought we were married."

"Yeah, I also thought you were cheating on him when I saw you making out with Jace in the café." He pointed out to her.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Simon pipped in.

"Like two days after Magnus introduced himself as my neighbor," Alec smirked.

Magnus shrugged, "What can I say? Your blue eyes made me fall in love at first sight. I was bummed when I thought you were married. I didn't want to tell you your wife was cheating on you but I secretly did because then I could have a chance if you broke up."

"You dog!" Jace slapped his arm, "You were going to make a play at him."

"Yes, if they broke up. I would never go after a married man unless it's my married man." He winked at Alec.

"Alright, my turn." Izzy gently took Anna in her arms, "Awe, babe, give me a baby." She looked at Simon with the biggest grin he had ever seen.

"Too late, I got snipped already, remember." Simon used his fingers in a scissor motion for added effect.

"Right, I'll just play with Anna some more." Izzy took a seat with Clary close by.

The rest of the family fun day went on and on in that fashion, they played pass the baby until she got too fussy and Alec took her inside, followed by a very concerned two years old. Cece had to make sure daddy was taking good care of her sissy or, so she announced to the entire family before running after him. Alec held the door open for her with a smirk and a shake of his head. Magnus watched go with a smile, Raphael and Max followed them shortly after, they all had the same concern which just made Magnus laugh even harder. He tried to explain more than once that he had a part in raising them all but the three wouldn't listen.

Family time ended very shortly after that. Everyone says their goodbyes and Magnus roping the boys into helping with the cleanup. They were still young but they each had a chore to complete every day and today's was assisting in the backyard. Fixing their toys, then in the kitchen to put away the dishes they could reach. Magnus didn't make them do it alone but he did make sure they got their fair share of work in. He and Alec decided long ago that their children were going to work for their toys and they were currently working to earn toys back from a few weeks ago when they were caught wrestling again. It was never anything too hard or something they couldn't do, mostly it was picking up or helping with the laundry or dusting down on their level. Magnus and Alec made sure they weren't alone, or they weren't too far away to help when needed. They wanted to teach their boys' right but they didn't want to overwhelm them either, they were still young for full-on chores.

It didn't take long for the day to come to an end, the boys were in bed ready for school in the morning. Cece was passed out and Anna was in her crib. She was wiggling around but Alec left her in there with the baby monitor on their nightstand.

Alec flopped down in bed with a heavy sigh, "I'm too old for this. I'm glad this is our last one."

Magnus frowned, "Babe, you are only twenty-seven, you have a long way to go to be tried from having kids. Besides, I'm the one in my thirties."

"Oh honey, hold me." Alec rolled over and laid his hand across Magnus' legs as he was sitting up against the headboard with a book in his hand. "You know, we haven't had sex in over a month. With Cece not sleeping well and Anna up at night. I miss you."

"Oh do you?" Magnus shifted down, leaving his book to rest on the side of the bed. He brought his hands down to rest on Alec's cheek, "I think we need to change that, don't you?"

"Oh, I thought you would never ask." Alec grinned, rolling over to lay on his back. Magnus followed the movement and went in for a deep kiss.

The kiss didn't last for more than a minutes before they were forced apart by a crying newborn. "Oh god." Alec sighed, "Go get baby." He shoved on Magnus' shoulder.

"Yes, husband." Magnus got one quick kiss before he was up. "I love you."

Alec yawned, picking up his pillow to cuddle it, "Love you too."

 **.The End.**


End file.
